Crono Trigger my way
by Jessica L. Offley
Summary: This is a re-write of one of my favorite video games. Reviews are most welcomed. (Chapter 5 is up at long last) Enter the lovable Robo.
1. Blast to the Past

CHAPTER ONE BLAST TO THE PAST  
  
The sun rose in the western sky over the mighty kingdom of Guardia, rulers of the northern most continent of Gaia. The song of the sea birds could be heard over the crashing waves of the ocean tide. This was a special day to all the people of this realm for it was the one thousandth anniversary of the kingdom and there was a grand fair being held in the main square of the village nestled at the mouth of a mighty canyon. This town is also the home of a young man who would shape the futures of the entire world, even time itself. The name of this town was Truce.  
  
At the edge of town in a small blue house lived a young man by the name of Crono. He had bright red hair that stuck out at all angles, and never seemed to behave or stay where it was placed. He stood five foot nine and weighed around one hundred forty pounds. True he was light for his height but he made up for this short coming with his magnificent ability with the use of a sword. Crono had just past his sixteenth birthday, and was planning on joining the kingdoms soldiers in a few more months.  
  
Crono slept soundly in his bed of his small room when his mother Seela entered to awaken him. Seela was the town's seamstress whom unfortunately lost her husband to an unexplained illness twelve years prior. Thanks to the help of one of the village families who's daughter just happened to be her sons best friend she was able to find her feet again and raise her son into a fine young man. She thought to herself as she did so many times in the past. "How would Crono have turned out if Roger were still alive?" Seela shook off these thoughts; it did no good to dwell on what would never be. She turned to her handsome son and spoke.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head, it's a beautiful day outside...listen..doesn't Leene's bell make such lovely music?" She walked across the floor to his only window and drew the curtains. "Sigh.so pretty." Turning she strode back to the staircase and turned back. "Oh Crono! You were so excited about the millennial fair you didn't sleep very well did you?" Her only answer to that was a huge yawn from her son as he tried to speak. "I thought so. Well. You should hurry up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs finishing up our breakfast, so don't take too long." With that she tuned and left the room with Crono's cat Nigh hot on her heels. "Alright Nigh I'll feed you." And then she was gone.  
  
Drowsily Crono pulled himself out of bed. He let out a short yelp when his feet touched the floor. "Yeow! That's cold."  
  
"What was that dear?" He heard from downstairs.  
  
"Nothing mom!" He yelled back as he got up. Crono yawned again and stretched his back; he could hear cracks and snaps coming from his spine. "Oooh, that felt good." Then he pulled off his bed clothes and dressed in a green tunic and tan breeches with his favorite red bandanna. "Oh yeah it's the fair today! All right! I've been waiting for this my whole life." He grabbed his boots and placed them upon his feet, then raced down the stairs nearly colliding with his mother.  
  
"Watch it Crono, you'll hurt someone one of these days!" she scolded him in her matter of fact tone of voice. "Now why such a hurry?"  
  
"Sorry mom, it's just that I don't want to miss any more of the fair than I already have." He said as he righted himself.  
  
"There will be plenty of time to enjoy yourself. After all it's only ten in the morning, the fair lasts until midnight." Seela sighed to herself at her son's unnecessary rush. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I made pancakes, your favorite."  
  
"Can't I just skip breakfast today?"  
  
"No! Breakfast is very important, now eat." She set a plate of food in front of her son and sat across the table from him. "By the way that inventor friend of yours called. Now what was her name? Oh my goodness I forgot her name again."  
  
"Her name is Lucca mother."  
  
"Yes! That's it; Lucca called and told me to tell you to meet her at her booth at the back of Leene square later today." She then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out her wallet and took some money from it. "Here you go dear. Twenty gold for the fair, consider it an advance on this months allowance."  
  
Crono took the money from his mother. "Thank you mom, this means a lot to me."  
  
Seela shrugged. "Sure sweetheart. Who knows, maybe you'll bring home a girl today."  
  
"Mom! I don't want a girlfriend. Besides none of the girls at school like me very much. I don't think they ever will."  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't so quiet all the time and speak to them. There's no need to be so shy." Crono was silent throughout the rest of the meal and his mother began to think she had said too much about his shyness around others. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I just want you to find someone nice, and who likes you for who you are."  
  
"I know mom, but this is something that I have to do when the time is right for me."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Now go and have some fun, and don't keep your friend waiting. Have you ever thought about asking Lucca out on a date?"  
  
"We're just friends. It could never be anything more, and she knows that." Crono walked over to the front door and gave his cat a stroke. "I'm going out now, thanks for the money mom. But don't expect any miracles in the girl department, not unless some stranger runs me down today."  
  
"Very funny, now get out of here." Smiling she watched her son leave the house. I hope your stranger comes dear. A sweetheart of your own could only do well for you. Then she went to the task of cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Little did she know her world as she knew it was about to come crashing down around her ears.  
  
Crono walked from his house in the opposite direction of the square just so he could get a good view of the castle on the hill. The castle was home to the king of the land and his daughter, the beautiful princess Nadia. He had only seen her once from afar when the royal family was out for a horse ride in the forest. He had been gathering the spring berries for his mother when he saw her. He couldn't see her that well but he could see her golden hair blowing in the wind before they were out of sight, but he never forgot that day. "Crono, you're setting your sights way too high. You've never even met, let alone gotten close enough to even look at her face. All I saw was her hair. Hardly enough to fall in love with someone. Still. It would be nice to meet her out of the palace, and without any of those royal guards that eye people like hawks." Crono paused a moment and thought about what he heard about the royal family. If I remember correctly, the princess lost her mother when she was four or five. Gosh. I don't know what I would do without my mother; then again, at least she still has her father. "Stop it Crono! It's not important."  
  
A few more minutes later he turned back toward the square and started walking back. Shortly he arrived at the entrance, where he met an old man.  
  
"Welcome to the millennial fair young man, have fun!"  
  
Crono didn't answer him, just waved and went in. Inside near the fountain he found one of the few people he could talk to without getting tongue tied. His name was Melchior, and he ran the local weapon shop. Once in a while he would sell weapons to the castle when the mystics would get too big for their britches, but most of the time he sold bows and arrows to hunters. Crono however, had his eyes on one of his swords. He wanted to replace the wooden sword of his fathers with a real metal one. When he reached his friend he called to him. "Hi Melchior. How have you been? Sold anything yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet, but that's the way I like it. Are you going to buy that sword today?" Melchior asked him as he picked up a sword with an acid etched blade. "After all this is one of my finest works. Only thirty-five gold."  
  
"Sorry, I only have twenty for the whole day. Maybe later though."  
  
"Well then. You just turned sixteen didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I haven't given you a present yet." Melchior placed the sword in Crono's trembling hands. "There you go. Happy birthday Crono."  
  
"Melchior! I can't take this."  
  
"Take it boy. It's a gift for one of the best and youngest swordsmen I know."  
  
"Thank you." Crono tied the sword to his belt and turned to leave. "This means a lot to me."  
  
Melchior smiled hugely. "Don't mention it. Are you going to find yourself a pretty girl today?"  
  
"Not you too. My mom said the same thing this morning at breakfast. I just don't want a girlfriend yet. Besides, I have enough trouble talking to the other boys in town; can you imagine the trouble I have with pretty girls?"  
  
"You just need to get over your shyness. Don't worry too much about it. I've seen men worse off than you fall for a girl and never be able to shut up again." He winked at Crono who shook his head. "Now off with you. Have some fun. Who knows, maybe you'll meet that special girl. You never know."  
  
"I guess so. Bye Melchior."  
  
"Bye Crono, keep your eyes open you never know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They then parted ways and he went to the center of the square to look at Leene's bell. "I don't see why my mom likes this bell so much. All it ever does is wake me up." Suddenly he was slammed to the ground from behind. "Yeow!"  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!" Crono glanced to his right and saw what had hit him. It was a pretty young girl. Strike that, she was beautiful. She was picking herself up as he stared with his mouth slightly open. When she turned her head and looked at him his mouth dropped farther. She had eyes so blue he thought he might drown in them as if they were lakes. "Are you okay?" Her voice was like music to his ears. "I said, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He mumbled, his voice very quiet.  
  
"No need to be shy." She smiled at him. "I. Oh! My pendant! It's gone!" She was beginning to cry. "Where could it be?" The tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Crono really felt bad for her. "Don't cry. What does it look like? Maybe it's around here somewhere."  
  
She turned toward him with sorrow filled eye, but this time there was hope as well. "Do you think so?"  
  
"Sure why not. Running into someone can cause you to drop stuff." Crono smiled his warmest smiles. "What does it look like?"  
  
"It's got a blue stone about the size of a coin, and it's got a gold back and trim on a gold chain. It was a gift from my mother before she died. I have to find it." She was beginning to cry again.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find it." They both started looking around the area of the collision for the pendant. After a few minutes she was starting to get desperate, and he sat down next to one of the pylons that held the bell. It felt as if he had sat on a rock. Reaching underneath him he pulled out the girl's pendant. "Hey look! I think I found it!"  
  
"You found it! Thank you so much, you're a life saver!" She snatched the necklace from his hand and placed it around her neck, but she couldn't get the clasp open. "Oh come on!"  
  
"Let me." Crono opened the clasp and placed it about her neck. "There." He stepped back and looked her over. "That necklace suits you." He said softly, however she heard him.  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Marle. What's yours?" Crono blushed a deep crimson. He was actually talking to a pretty girl.  
  
"Um, Crono."  
  
"Crono huh? That's a nice name." She giggled and continued to talk. "Look I'm new around here, could I walk with you far a while? Maybe you could show me around, and introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I don't mind. You should know that I like to run, so you'll have to keep up. "He was glancing in all directions, anything not to look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm a good runner." She had noticed his discomfort. "Your shy aren't you?" Crono nodded and looked in her eyes. "No need, I won't bite. Relax." Then she winked at him, and he smiled back warmly.  
  
"I guess your right. Let's go."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Crono and Marle spent most of the afternoon together, never once questioning their instant friendship. Crono thought in his head that maybe his mother was right. He did need a girlfriend, and perhaps Marle was the one for him. It's almost like this was fate, maybe he should tell her a bit about himself. "Marle."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you like to do? I mean in your spare time?"  
  
"Well I don't really have much spare time. Like today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father wasn't going to let me come to the fair. He said it wasn't fitting for a young lady to enjoy herself in such a fashion."  
  
"But you're here. Obviously he let you come."  
  
Marle shook her head. "No he didn't. I snuck out and came anyway." Crono was silent for a moment. He was trying to find the right words. "But I don't care. He never lets me do anything. A day like the one I've had is worth the tongue lashing I'll receive when I get home."  
  
"Man! Are you saying he never lets you out of your house?"  
  
"House nothing! I'm lucky if they let me out of my room!" Marle was steaming now. Apparently she resented her father for being so strict. "I wish mother were still alive. She would never let daddy do this to me."  
  
"What will happen when you get home?"  
  
She just shook her head. "Doesn't matter, but enough about me. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"  
  
"Me? I like to practice swordplay."  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
"Okay I guess. I was hoping to join the royal army some time next year. I also like to help my friend Lucca and her father with their inventions. Not that they need my help. Most of the time I just get in the way." He was beginning to laugh. "Last time I ended up black from head to toe. One of her gadgets blew up and covered me with oil and grease. I never thought I'd ever get clean after that." Now he was laughing very hard and so was Marle. "Also I help my mom run her seamstress business."  
  
"Your mom is the town seamstress?"  
  
"Yup. She's even worked for the palace once. They ordered a couple of dresses for the princess's birthday last year."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I guess. It just gets boring sometimes. Making clothes just isn't for me. I have more fun teaching my cat tricks. I guess I just like giving orders and someone actually taking me seriously."  
  
"Sound like you would make a good commander."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and was about to answer her when a man walked up to them and addressed Crono. "Hey Crono."  
  
"Oh hi Taban!"  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know that Lucca has finished her invention, and that she wants you to see it in action. It's in the show time booth at the back of the square."  
  
"Great I'll bee there in a few minutes."  
  
"Good. I have to go now or Lucca will have my head on a platter."  
  
"Bye Taban!" When Taban had left Crono turned back to Marle. She was looking at some flowers a little girl was selling. "Marle?" She looked up and smiled again. "Do you want to meet my friend Lucca? She's giving a show in the back."  
  
"Sure Crono. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun. But ever since I first met you I've had nothing but fun."  
  
"We just met less than an hour ago."  
  
"So. I just feel like I've known you all my life." She smiled at him again. To Crono her smile was as beautiful as the dawn.  
  
Great now I've started thinking like a poet! Crono mentally scolded himself. She's way too good for me, I can tell. I don't deserve someone as nice as her.  
  
"Is something wrong Crono? You seem to be a little preoccupied."  
  
"No nothing." He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Let's go!"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
He led the way through the square toward the back. Just as they reached the entrance to Lucca's sideshow Marle tugged on his arm. "Hang on; I want to buy some candy."  
  
"Huh?" She pointed to a small stand to their right. It was a booth so small Crono hadn't even noticed it was there. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Thanks." So he waited next to the cart as she browsed. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, the weirdest part about this was it had started just after he had met up with Marle. "Excuse me; I'd like some of this." Startled out of his thoughts he turned to Marle. She was pointing to some sour lemon drops on the old woman's cart.  
  
"Here you are dearie."  
  
She took the small bag of candy from the woman and turned back to him and flashed those Gorgeous blue eyes and dazzling smile. "Thanks for waiting." Then she giggled. Her voice so innocent. Crono despite his efforts was beginning to like this girl.  
  
"Common let's go." He tugged at her arm to get her moving.  
  
"There's no need to drag me around like some kidnapper!"  
  
Every face in the place turned toward them. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to miss any of Lucca's show."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"Then we're both to blame." Crono shrugged. "Let's go then." Marle wrapped her arms around Crono's elbow and in that manner they entered Lucca's booth area.  
  
In the small courtyard at the back of Leene's square they came across Taban who was trying in vain to explain the precise function of his daughter's invention. To Crono it looked like something out of a horror story. It had two odd looking pads on either side of a mess of gears and buttons. He couldn't make any sense of any of Lucca's inventions no matter how hard he looked, so he stopped trying. Taban continued his ranting. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen, for the invention of the century. Just stand inside the left pod and 'Poof' you'll magically be teleported to the pod on the right. Another magnificent device of my daughter's scientific mind!"  
  
Crono shook his head. "That old blowhard."  
  
Marle glared at him. "That's not a very nice thing to say."  
  
"Taban couldn't explain what her inventions do any more than I could fly." They both laughed at the odd analogy.  
  
A voice then came from behind them. "You shouldn't make fun of other people. They might get mad." Crono jumped in surprise, and turned to locate the speaker.  
  
It was Lucca his best friend. "Oh, uh. Hi Lucca, how are you doing? Uh, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." He turned to Marle. "This is Marle. I met her in the square near the bell."  
  
"I crashed into him."  
  
Lucca tuned to look at her. "Hi Marle. Nice to meet you." Without even waiting for a reply she tuned back to Crono. "Look Crono, nobody wants to try out my Telepod. Why don't you?"  
  
Crono jerked back. "Why me?"  
  
"Well you were the one who was insulting my father. I'd say its due punishment, wouldn't you?"  
  
"So this is my punishment, to be your guinea pig. But more importantly Lucca, is this thing safe?"  
  
Marle nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement. "Come on Crono, it looks like a lot of fun. And after you do it I can try."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it. It seems I'm outnumbered on this one." Grumbling he walked out of the crowd and up to the left pod. "This one?" He asked pointing to the pod. Taban and Lucca both nodded, and Crono sighed and stepped in. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Taban cried. Lucca walked up to the contraption between the pods and pressed a large red button. She then began to turn some knobs and dials. A loud hum and a few crackles could be heard from inside the device.  
  
"Dad! Full power!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Beginning energy transfer."  
  
At that moment an odd sensation passed through Crono's body. It was an impossible to describe feeling. It was almost as if he were flying and falling at the same time. Sensation was enhanced while his eyesight was failing him. All he could see was the blurred shapes of his friends. Then from the tips of his toes began the sensation of heat. It engulfed his whole body within seconds, and from there began to intensify. Soon he felt as if he were in the desert sun. He was feeling very dizzy, and at the verge of passing out. Still the heat continued to increase. It grew until he felt as if he were on fire; every part of his body was burning. As he was about to cry out in agony the feeling passes. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember even closing, and to his surprise he was in the other pod. Lucca's invention had worked. Though with one nasty bug of course. He took a few tentative steps forward and out of the pod. His legs were a little wobbly and sore, but none the worse for wear.  
  
"How was it Crono?" Lucca was now by his side. "Want to go again?"  
  
"I don't think so, I can't take another one."  
  
Lucca appeared confused at his response. "Never mind that! I wanna try!" Marle was jumping excitedly into the left pod. "Start this thing up!"  
  
Taban was at her side instantly. "You got it young lady!" He then ran back to the controls. "Hey Lucca hit the switch!"  
  
"Okay I'm coming!"  
  
Crono grabbed her arm. "Wait Lucca!"  
  
"Not now. It can wait until after Marle's turn." Lucca tuned away from him and pressed the red button and turned all the dials and knobs. "Here we go!"  
  
The humming began as it did with Crono, but then it grew louder into a searing whine. Marle's pendant had also started to shimmer. "My pendant! It's reacting. Crono what's happening? This is scaring me!" Her pendant sent out a bright white light, and electricity shot from his pod connecting it to the other. In the center of this beam a blue portal opened up and pulled Marle into it. "CRONO! Help me!" Then the portal closed leaving behind nothing of Marle, save her shimmering pendant.  
  
"Where did she go?" Taban screamed aloud then turned toward the crows. "Okay, show's over, nothing left to see here!" The crowd dispersed to other parts of the fair leaving the three of them alone to puzzle out this situation. "Lucca where did she go?"  
  
"Lucca was quiet in thought for a few minutes. "That pendant she was wearing had some sort of adverse reaction to the Telepod, but by the way she disappeared it couldn't have been the machines fault."  
  
"What are you saying?" Taban was close to hysterics.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before, only I can't remember where."  
  
Crono hadn't been listening to their verbal exchange. He was too busy trying to figure out how to follow her, after all it was his responsibility to follow and bring her back. This is the first pretty girl I've ever known who likes me for who I am. Even though I'm shy she didn't care. How could I live with myself if I let this one get away, or be lost? He turned from his thoughts and to his friend. "Lucca! LUCCA!!" She wasn't even paying attention; she was too busy yelling at her father. "Lucca!" Still nothing. He walked up to the left pod of the machine and looked down at Marle's pendant. What's the deal with this thing? Just what is it? He bent down and grabbed it, only it slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor of the pod with a loud clang. This somehow got through to Lucca and her father, because they both turned to face his as he finally got a grip on the pendant and picked it up.  
  
"You're actually going after her? What a fine lad."  
  
"Right dad." Lucca said sarcastically. "Crono? Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know where you'll end up."  
  
"But won't they both be lost?" Taban was an interesting man. He could go from calm and cool one second to hysterical the next.  
  
"I have to go Lucca! I brought her to your sideshow, so it's up to me to bring her back."  
  
"You like her don't you Crono?"  
  
"Lucca this is no time to talk about that."  
  
"Alright. We'll try to repeat the accident." She turned to her father. "Start the machine."  
  
"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"So do I." Lucca's voice was downcast. She pushed the red button again. "Now Crono, hold on to that pendant, it seems to be the key." Crono tightened his grip as the electricity began to arc and the pendant to shimmer. Again the portal opened and Crono was pulled inside. The whole time he refused to release his grip on the necklace. "Good luck Crono! I'll follow you as soon as I figure out what went wrong!" If there was more that she had to say he didn't hear it as the portal closed and sent him hurtling to who knows where.  
  
  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. The Vanishing Lady

Chapter two  
  
The Vanishing Lady  
  
Inside of the portal there was no sound of any kind. It was as if the entire world had hushed to watch and see what was going to happen. Lights and colors flashed before Crono's eyes causing him to gasp at the intensity of them. They were blinding to the eye. He watched unable to move as the world changed before his eyes. He saw majestic trees reverting back to mere seedlings, buildings returning to empty spaces and stones. He couldn't believe it; this was a portal trough time itself.  
  
"This is impossible! It's impossible to travel trough time!" But in his mind he had to accept facts, Marle and himself were going back in time.  
  
As if on cue to his thoughts the world froze in place and he was flung to the ground. Flipping to his back he was able to watch the portal close, stranding him wherever or whenever this was. "Wonderful. I guess I should go look for Marle. Lucca said she would follow, and she never jumps into something without a way to get back out again. She'll know how to return."  
  
He heard a slight rustling in the bushes nearby and froze. The rustle wasn't just from the ones in front of him, but from all directions. Then with a war cry three small blue imps jumped out at him. They were silly looking creatures with stubby legs and heads that were proportionally too big for their tiny bodies. They stood about three feet tall, and came in green field imps and blue mountain imps. But these imps were different from the ones he was used to. He hadn't seen them very often, except when Melchior hired him to help transport his wares from Medina village on the eastern continent to Truce. The mystics who lived there were usually nice to him with the occasional exception of the ones who ran the shops, for some reason they held a grudge against all humans no matter who they were. These imps had the look of murder in their eyes. The one closest to him withdrew a dagger from its belt and edged toward him.  
  
"Surrender human! You have just entered our territory!"  
  
"Love to guys, but I have more important things to worry about." Crono was now very thankful that he had gotten that sword from Melchior earlier; it looks as if he would be needing it.  
  
"Stupid human, you will die now!" The remaining two imps pulled out their daggers and leapt at Crono. He easily dodged the first two, but the third one caught him in the arm with his blade and drew blood. As if the sight of blood excited them, they started to whoop and holler various war cries.  
  
"Great! Not only are they ugly, they're loud too."  
  
"You'll wish you were dead when we're finished with you."  
  
"That's funny I thought you wanted to kill me." All he got was a glare from them as the talkative one jumped for his throat. "Oh no you don't!" Crono swung his blade in a wide arc in front of the imp in an effort to scare off the beast. But the imp's momentum was too much and it carried it into the path of the blade, cutting him cleanly in two. "Yuck!" Crono spouted as blood sprayed onto his face. The remaining two imps froze in their tracks at the sight of their leader's mangled corpse. One of them decided to avenge his death and jumped at Crono as well. Crono tried the same maneuver, but this imp dodged around the blade and wound up facing Crono's back. As he was turning around to face it, it leapt onto his back and plunged the dagger up to the hilt in his shoulder. "AAAAHHHHHH!!! Little freak!" Crono reached around behind him, grabbing the imp by the throat, tossed it in front of him and quickly decapitated the beast.  
  
"You will pay for this human! We will not forget this!" The final imp spouted as it fled to the underbrush of the canyon.  
  
Taking a breather He reached up and pulled the dagger from his shoulder. Blood began to gush from the open wound, and he began to think that maybe he should have left the dagger in. Sure it hurt like hell but at least he hadn't been bleeding before. Clamping his hand over the wound he headed out of the small clearing. Shortly he came across a small stream running between two very steep cliffs. Across this gap he could see a path that led down to the floor of the canyon and out into the valley. A short distance up the path he was on he found a wooden bridge that spanned the gap, considering where it was located it was in remarkable good condition.  
  
Crono crossed the bridge and followed the path out of the canyon, once or twice he had to hide to avoid another encounter with some angry looking mystics. The way he was bleeding he would never have survived another scuffle. Emerging from the canyon he surveyed his surroundings. It looked like Truce village but at the same time it didn't. The village was smaller than it should have been and the buildings seemed so old fashioned. Where most of the houses he was used to were wood these were mostly stone. He walked south toward his home only to find out it wasn't there, only an open field met his eye. Lucca's house was also missing as well as many of his neighbors homes. "This is too much. I have to find out where I am. I guess it wouldn't be where but when. Huh. This is starting to give me a headache.  
  
One place you could always get information, no matter what time you were in was an inn. Turning back toward town Crono began to walk again, but not without great effort. The wound on hi shoulder still hadn't stopped bleeding, and he was having trouble staying conscious. His limbs felt like lead as he walked down the dirt road to the inn, he had given up trying to keep pressure on the wound, because every time he moved the wound would bleed anyway. Just outside he tripped and fell in dust. It stuck to him as he stood, he didn't even bother to brush it off, he was too tired now. He needed a bath and a nice long nap, and perhaps some food and water. Opening the door of the inn he stumbled inside only to be stared at by the entire establishment. "Excuse me? Can someone help me with a small problem?"  
  
A servant girl ran up to him. "Oh my goodness. Sir are you okay?"  
  
From the back he heard another person speaking. "What's happening out there Maria?" She began speaking again but Crono couldn't hear her, his eyes had already glazed over and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
He woke a few hours later to the sight of an unfamiliar room and four strangers. His wound was clean and dressed, but it still throbbed with a regular rhythm.  
  
"Doctor, what happened to him?" One of the strangers asked. This man was tall with broad shoulders. He wore a dirty brown tunic and tan pants, also filthy.  
  
"From the shape and type of his wound, I would say he was stabbed by an imp's dagger."  
  
"Not another one. How many more before it's all over?" The man sighed and turned to Crono. "You are a very lucky young man. Not many people can say they survived an attack by imps."  
  
Crono snorted a laugh. "I think they came off worse than I did."  
  
"No kidding? Are you a swordsman?"  
  
The doctor interrupted before Crono could respond. "Now stop that. This boy has been through a lot, he needs his rest."  
  
Slowly Crono eased himself out of the bed, feeling a little dizzy at first, but then righting himself. "Man, losing blood really takes it out of you." The doctor ran to his side and attempted to push him back into bed. "No offense doc. But I can't stay. I have someone I need to find. I appreciate your help." Then he pushed his way past the people and went down the stairs to the main floor.  
  
Back at the bar Crono asked a man standing next to the bar what the date was. The man glared at him like he was a lunatic. "Boy those imps must have messed you up good. It's June 27, 600 A.D. Now watch your back kid, or your gonna find yourself six feet under."  
  
600 A.D.? Impossible! That would mean I was thrown back four hundred years in the past. That thing was a time portal. That would explain why those imps attacked me. This is the era when the humans and mystics were at war with each other. Crono grew silent and sat down at the bar to think this out.  
  
"Hey buddy did you hear?" The man sitting next to him asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The queen's been kidnapped."  
  
The man next to him also piped up. "Yeah she was. But they found her wandering around Truce canyon earlier."  
  
Crono nearly fell from his stool at this information. Truce canyon was where he ended up. It would only be logical that Marle ended up there too. "What does the queen look like? I've never seen her."  
  
"You haven't? Oh, she is a vision. She has long golden locks and the sweetest voice. Her cerulean eyes are like gems. She is so kind and beautiful too." The man was beginning to ramble on about her beauty but Crono wasn't listening anymore.  
  
It is her! Marle is here! "Thanks pal. I have to go now."  
  
"Yeah, sure." The man mumbled staring into his cider.  
  
As he was nearing the exit a young man walked in. Upon seeing Crono he waved and spoke. "Hey pal. I got some information for ya. You buying?" Crono could tell already what he was implying and tossed a couple of coins on the bar. "Ale please!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to the bartender, who sneered at him but brought his ale anyways, promptly tossing the coins in his pocket. The man then turned back to Crono. "Name's Toma. I'm a traveling adventurer. Did you know that the queen was kidnapped when she went to the cathedral to pray? And she.."  
  
"But the queen has already been found." Crono blurted out before he thought.  
  
"What? She's been found already? Never mind then. Sorry to bother you." Shrugging Crono turned to leave. "Hey boy! What's your name? In case we ever meet again."  
  
"Crono."  
  
"Nice to meet ya. If you're going out, watch out for those mystics."  
  
"Thanks. I will." Crono waved goodbye as the door closed, then turned toward the castle. Marle must be at the castle. His thoughts were going in fast forward as he approached the woods that surrounded the castle. At least something is still the same in this time.  
  
The woods were dark and unusually quiet. A forest was always full of chattering critters and chirping birds, but this one was like a crypt. No movement, no sound, nothing. Only the crunching of the leaves under his feet could be heard, like the forest was holding its breath.  
  
Crono's unease was calmed shortly after with the sight of Guardia castle coming into view above the trees. His pace increased until he was in a dead run, and the trees were a blurr to his eyes. A strange sound from the brush caught his attention just long enough to cause him to fall face down on the castle steps.  
  
"Ouch! Damn! Crono you have to stop letting things distract you! Remember the imps." After chastising himself for his foolishness he stood and walked up the stairs and into the main receiving area of the castle.  
  
Inside the castle was very impressive. The high ceiling was at least a hundred feet above his head. The windows were stained glass depicting various holy saints and devils being cleansed by the sacred light. The floor was covered with several handsome rugs. To both his left and his right were hallways which went for about thirty feet before turning out of his view. In front of him was a tall staircase which ended at a small landing and a set of huge double doors. At their base stood two guards in old style armor who were looking at him with suspicion.  
  
"Who are you kid?" The one on the left growled. "Whoa check out the hair."  
  
Then the guard on the right spoke up. "Yeah! Hey kid are you one of Magus' troops?"  
  
"Nah. He'd never make the cut." Both guards were laughing now.  
  
"Show us your stamp collection kid." They were laughing hysterically now.  
  
"Now get out of here!"  
  
As they approached Crono to throw him out a voice bellowed from the top of the stairs. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" In a heartbeat they were turned around and kneeling before a beautiful woman. Crono could tell instantly that this was Queen Leene. "This is a friend of mine, show him your respect."  
  
"B-but your highness, there's something odd about him."  
  
"You refuse to obey my orders?"  
  
The guard began to sweat now. "No your highness. Forgive me." He turned in Crono's direction. "You may enter sir."  
  
"Yeah.thanks." Crono mumbled under his breath. Then he heard the strangest sound. He head the queen giggle like Marle did back home. Before he had a chance to look her in the eye she turned and left through the large doors. "I don't believe it. That was Marle."  
  
The guards got the most peculiar look on their faces, then the one on is right spoke up. "Excuse me sir. That was the Queen Leene ruler of Guardia, not this Marle you speak of."  
  
"Well she looks like Marle." He then ascended the stairs and entered the double doors.  
  
The throne room was also extravagant in the way of decoration, with the windows and rugs like the previous room. There were two stairwells at the back of the room, each going up to the next floor. What stood out in this room was the pair of thrones situated in the back against the wall between the stairs. The king of Guardia sat upon the left throne. He was a stunning sight; he was muscular and had the look of confidence in his eyes. The way he carried himself would have proven his rank even if he were in commoners clothing. His hair was brown as were his eyes. He also carried the look of worry and the air of confusion with him.  
  
Crono knelt before the king to prove his loyalty. "Your majesty."  
  
"You may rise young man." So he did. "So you are the one who saved my dear wife? Did you notice anything strange about her?" His voice was hollow as if he wasn't even paying attention to his own words. "She's been acting odd lately. She even lost her coral pin; she guarded that with her life." During this exchange the Chancellor to his left, who was a wirery looking fellow left the room. In Crono's mind he seemed to be in an awful hurry. "Leene wishes to see you upstairs, go now, don't keep her waiting." Crono bowed to the king and walked to the right stairwell and headed up.  
  
The queen's room was at the top floor of the castle. The stairs opened up to another hallway, this hall after going about twenty feet turned right and continued down another fifty feet to stop at another set of double doors. Just like the rest of the castle this hall was also extravagantly decorated. Crono walked down the hall to the doors, where he knocked on them.  
  
"Enter." Came a female's voice from inside.  
  
He entered the room, and inside stood the queen. She was radiant in her flowing green dress, and her hair up. She was standing at the window of her room staring out across the forest. Her room consisted of a large bed, a desk with a chair, and an amour that held her clothing. There were also two young nurses in the room with the queen, and they did not like his intrusion, and were not trying to hide that fact.  
  
The queen turned to these ladies now. "Leave us; I need to talk to this individual."  
  
"Yes your majesty." The two women left the room, but not without giving Crono disgusted glares.  
  
The queen turned back to him. "Come closer sir."  
  
"Yes your highness." He walked up and stood next to her. Then she giggled.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Fooled you didn't I? You don't recognize me do you?" Crono wrinkled his brow as he looked at her, then his eyes widened. "Yup, it's me Marle, but everyone calls me Leene."  
  
"That look does suit you." Crono was smiling now. "It really does."  
  
"Oh stop it. You know we haven't known each other very long, but somehow I knew you would come for me."  
  
"Look Marle, you don't have to worry, I'll take you home."  
  
Marle's face suddenly went white as a sheet and her smile faded. "Crono, something is wrong."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know." She gripped her stomach. "It suddenly feels as if my insides are being torn apart." There was an ethereal glow surrounding Marle's body. It continued to intensify until it was a blinding radiance. Throwing her hands to her temples Marle screeched. "CRONO! It hurts, please help me!" There was a bright flash, then all was quiet. The light had ceased, but where Marle should have been there was only an empty space.  
  
"Marle? Where are you? Marle!?" He stood perfectly still in the queen's room for some time, trying to figure out what had just occurred. "Damn, I'm no good at this. I could really use Lucca's help on this one, I wish she were here." Crono left the empty room and walked back toward the staircase, just to be stopped by one of the maids.  
  
"She dismissed you already? You didn't try anything funny did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" He called as he walked down the steps.  
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Into the dungeon

CHAPTER THREE Into The Dungeon  
  
Crono was at a loss as to what to do as he descended the stairs leading to the throne room. He was in such a haze he nearly ran right into Lucca. "Lucca! Am I glad to see you!"  
  
"Crono, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." She glanced around. "Where's the girl?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. She's gone, vanished, disappeared."  
  
"Gone?! Great.it's just as I thought."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Lucca looked around the room as she talked. "This looks just like the castle of our time. That would explain why Marle was brought here. You see this is where Marle lives in our time."  
  
Crono froze and stared at his friend. "Lucca, what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, I knew I recognized her from somewhere. You see, she's princess Nadia."  
  
"You have got to be kidding. You are kidding right?"  
  
Lucca wasn't listening to him, she just kept talking. "In fact, she looks so much like Leene they probably called off the search when they found her. As I recall someone was supposed to save her, but history has been changed. And if the real queen is killed, without having any descendants, then Marle would have never existed."  
  
"No way! Come on, we've got to find the queen!" He grabbed Lucca by the arm and dragged her to the front door.  
  
"But where? We don't even know where to start looking."  
  
"When I first arrived in this time I met a man at the inn named Toma. He told me that the queen first disappeared when she went to pray at the old cathedral."  
  
"What cathedral?"  
  
"The one that was torn down when we were seven, remember? That is the only cathedral I ever heard of."  
  
"Well, I guess it's a start. Let's go."  
  
So Lucca followed Crono out of the castle and through the woods surrounding it. They traveled west toward a small wooded area surrounding a small cathedral. They never knew what religion that was once worshipped here, now it was just a place to honor Gaia the goddess of creation.  
  
Within the building the only light was that of candles burned at the ends of the seven sets of pews, and two candelas next to a stone alter in the back. Stained glass windows covered the side walls, and an organ sat in the corner. Amongst the pews stood three nuns in deep prayer, and one sat playing the organ, which was emitting an eerie tune.  
  
"Crono I don't like the looks of this place."  
  
"It's just a church. This is holy ground; even mystics don't attack these places."  
  
"How do we know that? This building isn't here anymore in our time."  
  
As they walked up to the alter, Crono noticed something small glittering on the ground. "What's this?" Puzzled he bent down and picked up the item.  
  
"What did you find Crono?" He held it up to one of the candles for a better look. "A coral hairpin?" She took it and twisted it in her grasp. "What's this?" Lucca gasped out loud. "That's the Guardia's royal crest!"  
  
"So the queen was here."  
  
"Yes." Lucca exclaimed.  
  
"Not that it matters to you." A voice said from behind them. "You won't be leaving here." The four nuns in the building now had them surrounded. Their flawless skin melted away to reveal the scaled tails of huge snakes and the misshapen forms of female elves with razor sharp talons and dripping vampiric fangs. "You will die here."  
  
"Crono! Those are Nagaette's. They're mystics and they're nasty characters."  
  
"Your time is over, submit to the mystics!" They all cried in unison.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Crono unsheathed his sword and swung it at the Nagaette to his right, cutting open her throat. Her blood sprayed the one that was closest to her before she fell dead to the floor. "Now that was gross."  
  
"You wicked human! You will pay with your life!"  
  
"Lucca? You did bring your air pistol right?"  
  
As he finished his sentence the Nagaette that was sprayed fell dead with a smoking hole in her forehead. "Always! I never go on an adventure without it."  
  
"Good!" Crono turned to his left and stared at one of the beasts. "Any last words?"  
  
"Crono look out!"  
  
He turned back to the other Nagaette just in time to get his sword arm in the way of its deadly claws. His sword was thrown to the ground and Crono staggered to one knee. "Now you die!"  
  
"No you don't!" Lucca cried and fired her gun. Even before the beast fell she turned toward the last and fired again. Within seconds the final two were dead. "Are you okay Crono?"  
  
"No problem, they didn't go very deep." He reached and picked his sword back up, placing it back in the sheath. "I don't think I like mystics very much."  
  
"Yeah." Lucca put her gun away and walked back up to the alter. Suddenly a fifth Nagaette sprang from behind it and grabbed her around the throat.  
  
"Lucca!"  
  
"Don't move human! Or she will die!"  
  
From the rafters a shadow dropped onto the mystic. "Be gone vile beast!" And the Nagaette was cleaved in two from head to tail. Lucca was thrown to the floor in the beast's death throes.  
  
"Lucca are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, but what happened?" They both turned to the figure as it turned toward them.  
  
The figure turned out to be a frog the size of a human being. He was olive green in color with brown stripes on ether side of his face, and he had what could only be called antenna coming out of his cheeks. He wore plain tan pants and long sleeved shirt, with a deep forest green cape. He carried with him a bronze shield about a foot in diameter and a broadsword about as long as he was tall (which was around five foot eight). He was staring at them with his golden eyes for several moments before speaking.  
  
"Do not let down thy guard. Thou art allowing the enemy in." Sheathing his sword at his waist he faced Crono directly. "Thou are a luck lad. Are thou here to save the queen?"  
  
Crono didn't respond. Lucca however couldn't keep her mouth shut. "A talking frog? I don't like frogs."  
  
"My guise doth not incur thy trust. Very well, do as thee please. But I shall save the queen." The frog snapped and turned away.  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Lucca nervously turned to Crono. "What do you think Crono? Should we go with him?"  
  
"Why you asking me?"  
  
"Because it seemed like a good idea. You know more about fighting then I do!"  
  
"Okay, okay don't blow a gasket. Honestly I think he could be a great help. If saving the queen will save Marle then I'm all for more help."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll have to live with it then." She turned and addressed the frog. "Nice to meet you, uh, mister froggy."  
  
The frog turned toward her. "Frog will do mine lady." He let his eyes wander the room. "This place reeks of evil; the vile beast's lair is close. Let us look for a door to enter it by."  
  
"But there's nothing her." Lucca whined.  
  
"Thou never knows what may be found without a thorough search."  
  
"Don't argue Lucca, just check everything." Shrugging Lucca began searching the rows of pews for anything out of the ordinary while Frog was examining the alter. Crono was in the process of looking over the pipes that jutted out of the top of the organ when he slipped and slammed his hands down on the keys. The sound that blasted from the pipes shook the dust from the rafters. Frog turned on him with venom in his eyes and ice in his voice.  
  
"Foolish boy! Now all know we are here!" Lucca was just scowling at them both.  
  
"Come on it wasn't that loud." Crono stuttered.  
  
Before Frog could reply they all heard a rumble coming from the north wall on the other side of the alter. The wall itself slid down to reveal a small and very old wooden door. "Lad, thou have found it."  
  
"Cool!" Crono grinned like an idiot. "Let's go."  
  
"Thou art a strange boy."  
  
Lucca looked at frog and replied. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
Frog shrugged this off and motioned for the two to follow him through the door. Inside they found themselves standing in a large hall with a stairwell on both sides leading to landings with two doors on each. The hall ended with another stairwell topped with large double doors.  
  
"So which way do we go guys?" Lucca questioned.  
  
"We should go to the right mine lady."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is the only one that is guarded." Glancing around, sure enough it was the only one guarded. A pair of Gnashers, giant purple snakes some three feet tall was lying on the steps.  
  
Just as the knight started to hop off Crono grabbed his arm. "Don't you think it would make more sense to check the unguarded sections first? They could hold clues to the queen's whereabouts. It's a lot better than getting into a fight and alerting the whole place to our presents."  
  
"Thine words have merit lad." Frog let out a deep yet quiet sigh. "Lead the way."  
  
"You know Crono. Sometimes you amaze me. Most of the time you are such an idiot."  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark." Crono's snicker even through his hand was still audible.  
  
"Enough of thy meaningless blabber. We must be off."  
  
Crono rolled his eyes and headed for the left staircase. On the landing he bypassed the first door and turned a corner toward a second door.  
  
"Why didst thou pass the first door?"  
  
""Because this one looks important." He pointed to the doorway which was blocked by a set of spikes. "Any idea how to get past this?" Frog glanced around and then settled his gaze onto a skull shaped sculpture upon the wall.  
  
"Perhaps this is a clue." He moved his hand across the skull and then placed his fingers into the eyes. A soft click was heard, and the spikes began to slide into the floor. "As I had suspected."  
  
"Not bad mister Frog."  
  
"Please mine lady, just Frog."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They trio turned and walked into the room. The room was circular with no windows save one high up and barred. A thin stream of light filtered down and shone upon an alter in the center of the room. Two of Guardia's soldier were in the room, one of them pacing, the other was sitting on the alter with a look of resignation on his face.  
  
Crono walked up to the man on the alter. "Are you alright?"  
  
"The man glanced up to him. "Inside this building, there's a room dedicated to magus..Heard something about treasure there.." The man's voice was hoarse from nonuse. He appeared to have given up all hope of escape.  
  
"Y, you're humans aren't you?" Crono turned to the other soldier who seemed to have just noticed them and nodded. "They're hiding the queen in the back. Please save her."  
  
Frog walked up to him. "We shall fellow knight. Take thine friend and leave this foul place."  
  
The man nodded and grabbed his friend and dragged him out of the room. "Thank you sir Frog. I know you can do what we could not."  
  
After they were gone Lucca spoke up. "Well we know where she is. Let's check the rest of the place out and see if we can find out who has her."  
  
"True, to know thy enemy is thine best weapon against them."  
  
The left the room and walked back toward the stairs. When they came across the first door Crono decided it was time to check it out. Like the first this room was also circular but instead of an alter in the center there were two bookshelves and a desk set against the far wall. They went up to the bookshelves and began to examine the titles. Lucca getting very bored, and finding nothing having to do with science in the book titles walked over to the desk. Nothing of interest was found on it so she pulled open the drawer. It was stuck. So she kicked it and the drawer popped out. Inside she found a Nagaette bromide (for those of you that don't know this is a nude picture).  
  
"Yuck."  
  
Then the door burst open and three mystic guards entered the room. They were fat as pigs, which they somewhat resembled, though without the snout, and they were wearing old rusted armor of long dead Guardian soldiers. "Hey guys! Humans!" the one on the right said.  
  
"We can see that." The middle one replied. Then he glanced at Lucca and the picture she was holding. "They're after the bromide!"  
  
The three growled and then the one on the left spoke. "Get them!"  
  
Lucca watched as Crono and Frog drew their respective weapons and got into battle stance. She placed the photo into her pouch at her hip and pulled out her pistol. "Don't we ever get a break?" Just then the middle guard lunged at her, she was nearly hit but thank heavens the didn't have good aim. "Guess not." The dumb mystic had made a fatal mistake, because now he was in the direct line of fire. Lucca aimed and squeezed the trigger of her pistol. The beast was dead before he ever reached the floor.  
  
Frog had also dispatched one of the by this time by jumping onto his head and impaling him on his sword.  
  
Crono on the other hand was having a bit of trouble. "Lucca! Distract him! Frog when I say so run and slash at him from the right as I do so from the left!" Lucca jumped in front of the dumb beast and stuck out her tongue making funny sounds. On Crono's signal he and Frog dashed at it cutting with their sword along both sides in an X-STRIKE cleanly cutting him in half.  
  
The beast's blood stained the floor red. Frog turned to Crono. "Lad that was an excellent idea. We should remember that one in the future, it could come in handy."  
  
"Glad you liked it. When we want to use it lets just yell out X- STRIKE alright."  
  
"That will work."  
  
"Alright boys, enough male bonding. We have a queen to save."  
  
Back in the hallway they decided to try the right stairwell. The Gnashers laying there hissed at them when they got close. In reply Lucca hissed back a little louder then they did drawing confused looks from the snakes. "Who are you? Are you here to se the statue?"  
  
Lucca not knowing what else to say answered him with a yes.  
  
"Very well. You may pass, but remember to remove your costumes before entering the chamber."  
  
As they passed the snakes they glared at Frog. "Do I know you?"  
  
"I do not believe so."  
  
"I think I do, but I cannot be sure where." With one last hiss the Gnashers laid their heads down and started to doze.  
  
This landing was the same as the fist as far as doors go, but this time Crono decided to enter the first door. This room appeared to be a dining room. A large table stood in the center, and it was covered in gore. They didn't even want to think about what or who it came from. Surrounding the table were three mystics, a Nagaette, a Gargoyle, and another of the guards. The three glanced up as Crono, Frog, and Lucca entered the room, but the gargoyle was the first to speak. "Buurp! Hey what's with the disguise? No need for them here." He turned back to the table and mumbled. "Almost my shift.Man I hate pretending to be human. It's so repulsive."  
  
The Nagaette also decided to speak. "Buurp! The ones we ate recently weren't so bad. And those two soldiers we caught look rather plump and juicy." She snickered. "And one of them even has a broken spirit. Those ones always taste better."  
  
The stupid guard was next to speak. "Yakra's so smart! His plan to capture the chancellor and take his place worked perfectly!" He barks out a deep throated laugh. "Now the queen's captive, and the castle's in an uproar. This is rich!" He began laughing in earnest now.  
  
The Gargoyle observed this for a short time occasionally glancing at the three strangers. He growled low in his throat, too low for them to hear then spoke. "I'll look in on Magus's statue before my shift." Then he stood and strolled out the door.  
  
Lucca whispered to her companions. "We should follow him. He might know something."  
  
"Agreed lady Lucca."  
  
"Just Lucca please."  
  
They stepped out into the hall just in time to watch the Gargoyle turn the corner toward the door in the back. They followed him through this door, only to find when they opened it three humans. The queen, the king, and a guard.  
  
"This is strange. What are they doing in here?" Crono asked. His only answers were shrugs from the other two.  
  
Crono walked over to them and the guard spoke. "A.are you here to save the queen?"  
  
"That's the general idea."  
  
"Ah, what a relief!" As Crono turned to the King who was standing in the center of the room Lucca and Frog watched a sinister grin flash across the face of the guard.  
  
Lucca whispered into Frogs ear. "I don't like this. Let's keep our eyes open." Frog nodded and returned to watching Crono, who was now speaking with the king.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The king just looked at him and smiled. "Nice of you to come. I'm sure Yakra will be just as pleased. Why not rest here until he's available?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He received no further words so he turned to the queen who was to the right of him. "Queen! What are you doing here?"  
  
She also turned to him with a false smile. "There was no need for you to come rescue me. The master Yakra is very kind." Crono and his companions cringed as the queen blushed. "I've decided to stay here." She gestured to a small step in the back of the room. "Now why don't you make yourselves at home, too?"  
  
Crono waved off the offer and glanced around the room. What he found was a small door in the right wall. "Guys. Let's go in here."  
  
"You sure Crono?"  
  
"Yes, anything is better than this room. These three are giving me the creeps."  
  
"I must agree with the lad. Their air is wrong."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three enter into another room; this one was like a hall. It had a large stained glass window high up on the back wall, casting a soft glow upon all the room. Below the window on a small podium stood a life sized statue of a man. The details weren't very clear from this range, but they could make out the long cloak, flowing hair and pointy ears.  
  
Crono looked at Frog. "Any idea who that is?"  
  
Frog said nothing, but continued to examine the room's layout. Within this room a group of five mystics, two Nagaettes and three Gargoyles (one of which they met in the dining hall) were sing to the statue.  
  
"Ah.dearest Magus."  
  
"Your flashing eyes.like.stars."  
  
"And flowing.hair."  
  
"Like waves atop the sea."  
  
"No sad sunny day nor any frightful"  
  
"Bright place can get us down"  
  
"As long as you're near."  
  
"There's nothing to fear."  
  
"Magus, oh Magus"  
  
"Our hero, Magus."  
  
After the last verse they spun once and began again. Crono looked away back to his friends. "We should leave. The queen needs us." He was careful not to speak too loudly. So they turned and headed out the door.  
  
"No need to rush off humans."  
  
Startles they turned back. It was the Gargoyle from before who was addressing them. Then all five of the mystics spoke at once. "Come join us in singing your funeral dirge!" They all charged at them. The battle was over shortly after it began. Lucca got off two shots, killing a Gargoyle, Frog cut a Nagaette in half, and Crono did a spinning move which he aptly named CYCLONE and killed the other three. Their bodies fell in bloody heaps on the floor.  
  
Lucca sighed and spoke. "I hate killing. Why do all the mystics have to be aggressive?"  
  
"The mystics hate humans mine lady. It is how they are."  
  
Crono pulled out a cloth from his pouch and wiped the blood from his blade before throwing the cloth to Frog so he could do the same. "Let's go. I want to get this over with."  
  
They reentered the room with the three humans, and without saying a word they promptly left. Just in time to see them transform into Gnashers and leap at the door. Fortunately they were stupid and didn't realize the door opened the other way and knocked themselves out.  
  
After returning to ground floor they walked down the center of the room and opened up the large double doors at the end. They opened up to another set of stairs, with a door at the top and walkways on both sides.  
  
They decided to check the doorway right in front of them first. Inside there was a large room with an organ in one corner and a large chest in the other. The floor was covered in spikes.  
  
"Alas, we can not go any farther. Let us try another way." Frog said downcast.  
  
"No kidding! Those spikes could cause a problem." Crono was the only one who kept his silence.  
  
They walked back out into the hallway and Crono turned to his right. "We should go this way."  
  
"How come Crono?" Lucca replied.  
  
"An odd saying I heard once. If you are pressed for a direction to go, you should turn in the direction of your dominant hand. And I just happen to be right handed."  
  
"Strange saying, but I have none better. Lead the way lad."  
  
"Crono, I always thought the saying was to go in the opposite direction of your dominant hand."  
  
"Either way, we go this way."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because, when we first came in this hallway we were facing the other direction. So either way it would be the same direction."  
  
"Okay, I guess that could be right.Never mind, this is making my head hurt. Let's just go."  
  
So they walked along the right (left) walkway and found another set of steps, these leading down. Only a few feet but still down. When they stepped onto these the stairs flattened out, turning into a ramp, which the trio slid down to ground level. They all fell onto their butts at the bottom.  
  
"Ouch." Lucca complained when she stood up rubbing her butt. She was promptly hushed. She followed her friends pointing fingers and saw a mystic guard sleeping on a stoop of another door. Covering her mouth she followed them through the door into another corridor.  
  
"This cathedral is like a maze." Frog croaked. "One door leads into another long hall, and more doors." Sure enough at the end of this hall was another door, only this one had another of those skull sculptures on the wall next to it.  
  
Crono was still glancing around the room. There were animals flying around near the ceiling. They appeared to be gigantic bats. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
"What's wrong Crono?" Crono pointed to the ceiling at the bats, and Lucca cringed.  
  
"That skull upon the wall looks like it could help." Frog pointed to the doorway. "Let us try."  
  
The three walked over to the door and waited as Frog pressed the buttons in the skull's eyes. When they were pressed a pair of doors in the walls opened up. They were about the size of a cat door. Out of these doors came two more of the bats.  
  
Lucca was visibly shaken. "Let's get out of here!" Not arguing with her they ran out the door. "I hate bats." Looking around they found that they were in another hall way, with what appeared should be a doorway halfway down. When they reached it they found it wasn't a door just a blank wall. Like they were planning to put a door there, but had decided against it. They did find a note on the wall though. It read "No Entry". Which was odd, where could they possibly be prohibited from entry? Shrugging they continued down the hall and found another door. "Hang on! If we take this door we'll be going the wrong direction!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Crono, this will take us back the way we came."  
  
"What choice do we have? Maybe we can find some way to drop those spikes in the other room."  
  
"He is right mine lady. Sometimes the only way to go forward is to go back." So they entered the door and found another hall similar to the one they had found the bats in. Only this one was not guarded. This room also had one of the skulls on the wall. "Let us try this one then." He pressed the buttons and everyone tensed, waiting for some sign of enemy attack. Instead they heard a rumbling from off to their right. "To mine ears that sounded like it came from the spike room. We should go check."  
  
"But the stairs aren't there any more. We can't get back up."  
  
Crono looked from one to the other. "Ever think that this way leads that direction?"  
  
Lucca was flustered so she decided to shut up and follow their lead. They headed out the door opposite of them and came out next to a stairwell leading back up. Lucca just shook her head. I hate it when Crono is right. They walked up the steps and down a small hall, and sure enough they were back where they started. Right in front of them stood the door that led to the spike room. "Let's go in then."  
  
Inside they found that the spikes had indeed been dropped, however there were now a pair of guards as well. They turned to the humans and growled deep in their throats. "You must be the ones that dropped our thorns! You will pay for this!"  
  
Lucca just huffed. "If those were thorns I'm a boy-chasing ditz."  
  
Then the guards attacked. Lucca pulled out her gun and pushed and few buttons and turned a dial on the back, then she pulled the trigger. A beam of fire exploded from the barrel, charring one of the guards into nothing but ashes. The other blanched and looked at Lucca.  
  
She grinned evilly at him. "I like to call that my FLAME TOSS! Do you want to know how it feels?" The guard got over his fear and turned it into unbridled rage, leaping at Lucca and knocking her down. "Aaak! Crono! Frog! Help!"  
  
Crono jumped and embedded his sword to the hilt in the guard's skull. The guard was dead immediately. Crono held it in place with his sword as Lucca crawled out from under it, and then he pulled out his blade and let the corpse fall. Crono wiped his blade off on the guard's clothes and walked off toward the organ, his face grim.  
  
"Crono are you okay?"  
  
"The lad is not used to killing with his blade. He hast never been in battles like these before."  
  
"I've never been in battles before! Period! I didn't learn to use a sword for this."  
  
"No one ever does lad. But this happens, and thou must work through it. It can make you stronger or weaker, the choice is yours. Now let us finish our mission."  
  
Crono huffed and looked at the organ. "This worked once before, it might work again." He pressed a few of the keys. The organ let out a loud tone, it sounded almost like moaning. As the notes died they heard the sound of another door opening deep in the building. "Just a hunch but I bet a door is sitting where that note was."  
  
"I believe thou are right. We should go back."  
  
"Let's not take the slide this time. My butt can't take it." Lucca whined.  
  
"Sure but one thing first."  
  
"Like what Crono?" Crono pointed to the other corner of the room, to a large chest. "Oh I see, you want to know what is inside of the box.  
  
Crono walked up and opened the chest and pulled out five small bottles of blue liquid. "What in the world are these?"  
  
Frog walked up and looked at them. "I believe they are called tonics. They heal minor wounds."  
  
"No kidding?" Crono uncorked one of them and poured a little on the cuts on his arm. He watched amazed as they healed up right before his eyes. "Wow!"  
  
"Twas foolish boy. Those could have been poison."  
  
Lucca jumped in. "But you said they were tonics."  
  
"I said I believe they were tonics. That did not mean I knew for sure!"  
  
"Shut up! It worked, that's all that matters." He poured what was left of the bottle on his shoulder wound and it too healed up. "Now that I have full movement back we can continue."  
  
"Thou are foolish. Next time don't be so reckless."  
  
They left the room and made their way back to the wall that had the note attached to it. A door now stood in the center of the section of wall. "Wow Crono you were right." Crono just nodded and opened the door. They were now in another long corridor, except this one had a deep hole with a thin bridge spanning the gap. Also on the edges of the room stood four guards and two Nagaettes in a half doze. "Now what?"  
  
Crono looked from Lucca to Frog. Frog nodded to him and spoke. "We run then?"  
  
Nodding Crono turned and sprinted across the bridge to the door beyond. Frog and Lucca followed suit, and they were soon across the gap and storming through the door.  
  
They froze still in the shadows next to the door. The room was huge, and square in shape. A large table stood at the back with and a large chest sat next to it. They also saw two figures standing next to it. One in front of the desk, the other in back. The one behind the desk appeared to be the Chancellor, which means the other one must be.  
  
The silence of the room was broken when the Chancellor spoke. "Prepare yourself, Queen Leene." With this Frog ran forward sword drawn. He stopped next to Leene in front of the table. "You! How did you get in here?"  
  
Crono could hardly believe how much Leene resembled Marle, but then again they are related. Leene yelled. "Frog!"  
  
"Majesty, stand back and allow us the honor!"  
  
Leene nods to Frog. "Be careful!" Then she runs and hides in the shadows near the doorway.  
  
The Chancellor watches her go then looks back at the group. "Gyah, ha, ha.It's useless to fight! No one will leave here alive!" The Chancellor jumps over the table and lands right in front of the group causing them to scatter. "Stupid frog! It's time you jumped of this mortal coil!" The Chancellor raised his hands in a wide gesture. "True-form.CHANGE!!"  
  
He begins spinning in tight circles while lightning crackles around his form. His body bloats up like a corpse, and then explodes leaving behind a monstrosity. Standing before them was what could only be described as a cross between a bull and a beetle. Its body was a disgusting brownish yellow in color, and appeared to be a type of exoskeleton. He had a half a dozen small claw like legs protruding from his sides, which were a grotesque slime green color. But the part that really got to the group was his head. He had large bull horns coming out of his head, and he had a dripping muzzle rimed by twin pairs of insect-like mandibles, that were covered in a green venom or poison of some sort. He had some type of holes upon his back, their purpose was lost on the trio, but they knew it was for nothing good.  
  
"Eeew! What is this thing?"  
  
"Filthy human. I am the mighty Yakra! Now you will be sacrificed to the great Magus!" Yakra hacked and spat a glob of black goop at Lucca. Unable to dodge in time, it struck her and literally glued her to the wall.  
  
"Lucca!"  
  
"Watch out Crono, he's fast!" She could still move her head, but the rest of her body was immobile.  
  
"You should worry about yourselves humans. You will be next." With surprising speed Yakra charged Crono. His only reward was the pain of a katanna blade along the side of his body.  
  
Yakra howled at the pain of the wound and could feel his life blood oozing down his side. The holes on his back were opened wide and he shot a large spine in the direction of the pinned Lucca. "Now she will pay for your crime!"  
  
"NOOOO!" Crono yelled and threw his sword, connecting with the spine before it reached Lucca. But now Crono was unarmed.  
  
"Fool!" Yakra leapt at Crono again. With no weapon he had no way of beating Yakra, and he didn't have the time to get out of the way, he was to close. The impact knocked the wind out of the boy, but he was able to roll with it and keep his wits. But he was still injured a little; one of Yakra's horns had scratched his arm. Then Frog was on top of the beast, stabbing away with his sword.  
  
"Run boy! Retrieve thy sword!"  
  
Crono needed no further prompting; he rolled away and stood up. He ran over to his sword and dislodged it from the spike turning back to Frog. Frog was now on the other side of Yakra parallel to Crono. "Frog!"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"X-STRIKE!"  
  
"Agreed!" Yakra couldn't figure out what they meant with that strange phrase and he didn't care. His master would be pleased with the death of this frog. Then the frog held his sword out and dashed strait toward him. And from the other side the red haired boy was doing the same. The realization hit Yakra that he was in trouble at the same time the swords did. In a heartbeat the two were behind him, holding bloody swords. His blood! Yakra tried to turn and face them, but when he did only his upper half turned. The other half stayed where it was, and then his body fell apart, sending Yakra's mind into a deep darkness. The abyss of death.  
  
After Yakra fell Crono ran over to where Lucca was pinned. "It's dry now Crono. You can cut it away." Crono very carefully cut away the dried goop from his friend. Shortly she was freed. "Eeew, gross! First thing I am going to do when I get home is take a shower." Frog was standing close by and grinned at that comment.  
  
Then Queen Leene came back out of the shadows. "You came to rescue me! Thank you Frog!"  
  
Frog turned to her and knelt. "The king awaits. Let us return to the castle." He looked to his comrades and his throat started to flap in a very frog-like fashion. "I thank thee Crono and Lucca."  
  
The queen nodded at this. "Yes, thank you so much. Please join us."  
  
"We thank you Queen." Was Lucca's response. Crono just nodded. Leene walked back in the direction of the door. Then the group heard a faint sound coming from the chest next to the table. "Crono? What was that?"  
  
"Don't know." Signaling the others to stay put Crono walked over and carefully opened the chest. As soon as it was opened the real Chancellor leapt out.  
  
"Phew, thank you! That monster stuffed me in there! Oh!" The Chancellor ran in the direction of the door yelling the whole way. "Your highness! As you can see, I am undamaged!"  
  
"I am glad." The trio walked to the door with the Queen and Chancellor. "Let's return to the castle now. I am tired."  
  
"Yes my queen, I agree with thee." Frog replied, and they walked out the door.  
  
Within a short period of time they were back in the castle throne room. The king was nearly in tears. "You had me worried, Leene."  
  
The chancellor was still steaming at this time. "That no good Yakra! Impersonating me and kidnapping the Queen! We MUST create a criminal justice system to do away with such fiends."  
  
"You have my permission for such an endeavor Chancellor."  
  
"Thank you my king."  
  
Frog who was silent through this exchange spoke now. I failed to protect Queen Leene. I hath disgraces thee." He then turned and started to walk out.  
  
"Frog!"  
  
Frog turned back to the queen and kneels down. "Be well my queen." With a croak he leaves the room.  
  
The king watched him go and then at the broken face of his wife. With a sigh he looks back at Crono and Lucca. "Thank you, Crono. But.who was that girl we found in the canyon?"  
  
The queen picked up on the conversation. "Your timing was perfect. Who knows what would have happened had you not saved me! By the way, where is the girl who was mistaken for me?"  
  
Crono blanched and Lucca nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, yeah! I forgot all about Princess Nadia!" She turned swiftly to Crono. "Crono! Where did Princess Nadia disappear? She may still be there!"  
  
"In the Queen's room." He replied and looked to the queen.  
  
"Go then." He nodded to her and took off to the east tower, top floor.  
  
When they reached the top there was a blue glow covering everything, even the air had a blue tint. It was like being in a dream. The maids whom Crono had met before were scared out of their minds, what was preventing them from screaming, anyone could guess. Luuca was intrigued, but Crono just blew past her and ran into the queen's chambers. The source of the light could be seen in exactly the same place Marle had stood before. It was all coming together and concentrating itself. Crono pulled out Marle's pendant and held it out to the source. In a bright flash the blue light faded, and standing with a bewildered look on her face was Marle. Whole and unhurt.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
Lucca ran halfway to her and stopped. "Princess Nadia!"  
  
Marle didn't see her. Her eyes rimmed with tears were locked on Crono's. "Crono!" She ran up to him and grabs him around the neck. Then her legs seemed to lose their strength and she dropped to the ground pulling him with her. The she began to cry. "It was awful.I can't recall it all.I was somewhere cold, dark.and lonely. Is that what it's like to.die?" Her strength came back and they both stood back up.  
  
"I'm glad your back Marle." Marle smiled at him.  
  
Then Lucca walked over and knelt beside her. "Welcome back, Princess Nadia!"  
  
Marle looked to her with her dazzling blue eyes and smiled. "You risked your life to help me, too?" Then a look of bewilderment crossed her face. "Princess.Nadia.?!...Uh oh." She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I guess you guys figured it out, huh?" She planted her eyes on the floor. "Sorry, Crono. I didn't mean to deceive you." Marle looked Crono in the eye, then turned and walked to the window and looked out. "I'm Princess Nadia. My father is King Guardia XXXIII. I really enjoyed being with you at the fair. But if you had known my identity." She turned around and ran up to Crono with desperate eyes. "Crono, you wouldn't have shown me around the, right?" A single tear fell from her eye and hung on her cheek.  
  
Crono wiped the tear away. "You're wrong. I don't care of you're a princess."  
  
Marle literally jumped for joy. "Oh, Crono! That's why I like you!" Crono blushed, which caused Marle to giggle. "The real queen's safe, right? So let's go home Crono! Okay Lucca!"  
  
"Sure thing." Lucca replied.  
  
They made their way back to the throne room where they talked to the royal family one last time. The king was happy to see the young woman. "Thank goodness, you're safe!! You may resemble Leene, but you sure don't act like her! Anyway, you've really helped me. Let me know how I can repay you." Then Marle walked up to the queen and spoke.  
  
"You're the real Queen Leene, huh?!"  
  
The queen was looking her over. "You could be my twin."  
  
"Well, you two better get along.or I'll be in big trouble. I'll keep my fingers crossed!"  
  
The king and queen looked at each other then Leene addressed Marle. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Um.never mind. I guess its time to go!" Marle grabbed Crono and Lucca by the arms and drug them out the door, all the time smiling at the queen.  
  
Upon the steps of the foyer the found Frog. When he spotted them he spoke. "'Twas a fault of mine, which endangered the queen. I shall depart for good." He noticed Marle and walked up to her and looked her over.  
  
"Eeek!" She squeaked.  
  
"Indeed, your resemblance to the queen is uncanny." Frog tuned and walked halfway to the door, then addressed Crono. "Crono, you hath potential to be a good swordsman!" He then hoped out the door.  
  
Lucca took a few steps forward and spoke to the vanished knight. ".Froggy, you weren't such a bad guy either." She turned back to Crono and Marle. "Let's go home."  
  
They left the castle and made their way back to the canyon, and back to where the portal had dropped them. Marle looked around at the empty clearing. "How do we get home?"  
  
Lucca was shuffling though her bag. "You're Highness, er, Princess.we."  
  
Marle waved her hands around in frustration. "Please call me Marle!"  
  
"Well then, Marle.observe!" She pulled out a small scepter that resembled an old spatula crossed with a door key, waved it around a little and a glowing blue portal opened up.  
  
Marle jumped back. "Wow! Lucca! You're amazing!"  
  
Crono's mouth was agape and said nothing. Lucca on the other hand did. Ain't it the truth!" She laughed for a bit the calmed herself. "Oh, um.I mean."  
  
"Marle spread her hands out in a wide gesture. "Enough with the false modesty! You have a real gift! I would trade my royal ancestry for your genius in a heartbeat!"  
  
Crono nodded at that statement. He chose not to add anything; this was a chat between the girls.  
  
Lucca coughed. "Well, if you say so.Anyway, I call this thing a gate." She gestured to the blue opening. "It's a kind of portal, that takes you to the same location in a different era. Gates are very unstable, so I used the principle behind my Telepod device.to create a "Gate Key". Now we can use them as we please." She holds up the odd scepter.  
  
Marle was still confused. "But why did this Gate suddenly appear?"  
  
Lucca looked thoughtful. "Either the Telepod had something to do with it, or.something else made it."  
  
Crono dropped to the ground. "This is making my head hurt." He whined.  
  
"Get up Crono." Marle said. "This is getting pretty weird. Let's at least head back to our own time!"  
  
Lucca perked up. "All right! Coming Crono?"  
  
Crono stood up and all three of them jumped into the Gate and were whisked away back to their own time.  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Trial and Error

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
TRIAL AND ERROR  
  
The portal opened up right where it was supposed too. Right smack in the middle of Lucca's booth at the millennial fair. After the trio exited the Gate it closed up again.  
  
Marle began a joyous hop. "Phew! We're back!" She spun around and faced her friends again. "Crono, Lucca, why don't you come with me to the castle? I'd like you to come over for dinner."  
  
Lucca planted her eyes on the ground and kicked one of her feet. "Sorry for putting you through all that, Marle." Her voice was sad and guilty.  
  
Marle just shook her head and laughed. "Are you joking? That's the most fun I've had in months! And I have some new friends, too." She swung her arms around Lucca. "That's something I've never had before!"  
  
"Great! But I'm afraid I can't come."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
Lucca just walked up to Crono. "Crono, be a gentleman and take her home. I've got some work to do." With that said she turned and left the square headed for home.  
  
"See you soon, Lucca!" Marle nodded at Lucca's retreating back then turned back. "Will you escort me home, Crono?"  
  
"Sure thing Marle."  
  
"Why Crono! I do believe your blushing." She giggled as Crono turned a bright red. "Let's go." Taking his arm she led him out of the square. On the way to the castle Crono stopped. "What is it Crono?"  
  
"I was wondering. Did you want to meet my mother? She always insists on me bringing my new friends over to meet her."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"She thinks I'm too shy, and wants to make sure I actually have friends."  
  
"She sounds wonderful. I would be honored to meet the mother of my hero."  
  
Crono led the way through town toward his home. He was relieved to see all of the new buildings. It was a whole lot better than the desolate landscape of the past. More buildings meant more people and no fear from the mystics. Turning one last corner they came to the small blue house of Crono's. "Marle this is my house."  
  
"It's small."  
  
"Not really. But I guess any house in town looks small compared to the palace."  
  
"I guess. Crono?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that, really."  
  
"I know. Let's go in." Crono opened the door and let Marle inside where she was nearly tripped up by his cat. "Tiger! Stay out from under foot!"  
  
"He's cute Crono."  
  
Crono's mother who was cooking dinner at the time turned at the sound of Marle's voice. "Crono dear! Welcome home. Did you have fun at the fair?" She looked over at Marle before continuing. "My how nice! I've only seen you with Lucca! Who's your pretty new friend?  
  
Marle put her hands behind her back and looked as innocent as possible. "Hi, I'm Marle. Pleased to meet you." She then beamed her beautiful smile at her.  
  
His mom got a weird look on her face. "Eh?! Marle?" She tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure I've seen you before, dear! Now where was that?"  
  
Crono broke in on the conversation. "It was probably in the square somewhere. She lives in the area."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right. I am pleased to meet you dear. I was making dinner would you like to join us?"  
  
"That was the reason I came home early mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Marle decided that she should tell the woman. "I invited Crono over to my place for dinner. I wanted him to meet my father."  
  
Seela's eyes sparked when she heard that. "Of course he can." She was so happy. It seemed as though her prayer had been answered, her son had met his stranger "Go have some fun sweetheart. Be home at a decent hour and be polite."  
  
"Yes mother, I will." Crono went back to the door and as he opened it Marle latched on to his arm once again. "Bye mom."  
  
"By Crono's mom!"  
  
"Call me Seela dearie, that's my name."  
  
"Bye misses Seela." Then the door was closed and Seela was left to her thoughts.  
  
Back outside Crono let out a deep sigh and turned toward the direction of the castle. Marle stayed quiet by his side until they reached the border of the forest, there she spoke. "I like your mother a lot. She's nice."  
  
"And nosey."  
  
"She's just being a mom. I don't really remember mine, but I'll bet she was a lot like yours." Crono smiled back at her then turned and led the way through the woods.  
  
After a few silent minutes they arrived at the castle gates. Marle opened the gates and they walked in. The inside looked about the same in this time as it was in 600A.D. save for the fact that the soldiers were a bit less intimidating, but no less dangerous. Also instead of the torches along the walls, the place was lit with electric lights now.  
  
As he stood in the entrance way Marle strode forward to meet the guards. She had only made it a few steps when a loud bellow was heard. "Princess Nadia!" From the large double doors that led to the throne room the Chancellor hurried into the room. The Chancellor from this era was dressed in green instead of blue like the other timeline. He ran right up to Marle and a little out of breath began to speak again. Are you alright? Where have you been? I heard you were abducted! We had soldiers looking all over for you!" Marle didn't get a chance to respond, because as soon as he noticed Crono the Chancellors demeanor changed from one of concern to one of fury. "Scoundrel! You're the one, huh? Kidnapping Princess Nadia!"  
  
Crono's reaction could only be described as astonished; he couldn't even begin to know how to respond to the accusations. Fortunately Marle decided to come to his defense. "No!" Marle shook her head. "Crono's..." She was unable to get any farther than those two words before the Chancellor started up his rant again.  
  
"Admit it!" The Chancellor pointed one boney finger in Crono's direction. "You confused her and tried to take over the throne! TERRORIST!!" The last word was screamed so loud that it caused all of the soldiers in earshot to converge in the room.  
  
"S, stop it!" The soldiers began to slowly walk closer to Crono, hands on the hilts of their swords. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Her screech was ear piercing to say the least, but at least it was effective, the guards all fell to one knee kneeling before their princess.  
  
The Chancellor turned a deeper shade of angry red at this. "What are you doing?"  
  
One of the guards lifted his head toward him. "But Princess Nadia said to."  
  
"Idiots! Detain him!" He once more pointed his boney finger at Crono. "Now!"  
  
Three of the soldiers in the room jumped up and tackled Crono to the ground where they placed shekels on his wrists and ankles. "Marle! What is going on?" One of the soldiers backhanded him across the face and told him to be silent. Not that he could talk at the moment anyway, his vision was swimming from the force of the blow and he could taste blood in his mouth.  
  
"Crono!!" Marle screamed as he was dragged out of the right side of the room, in the direction of the courtroom. It was then that she realized that they were going to put Crono on trial for kidnapping. If he is found guilty they could either sentence him to torture or they could. Marle shivered at the thought of what could happen to her friend. "How can I stop this?" She whispered as one of the maids led her back to her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The courtroom was filled with various members of the castles staff. The room was huge, with three layer seating. At the back of the room was a floor to ceiling size stained glass window representing the lady of judgment, who carried a scale that represented that justice is fair. Seated near the window was the Judge, he was an old kindly looking man with a large mustache and he wore a black robe. Seated near the front of the hall near the entrance was the jury of seven who would decide Cono's fate. And on either side of the Judge stood a single man. On the left was the Chancellor and on the right was another man in blue.  
  
The Chancellor stepped forward and addressed the room. "I'm the Chancellor, the prosecutor!"  
  
The second man stepped forward as well. "I'm the lawyer, Pierre."  
  
Chancellor spoke again, this time directly to the jury. "Members of the court. We now bring forth the defendant, Crono, who is charged with abducting the Princess Nadia." Chancellor walked over to the doors, opened them and walked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Out in the Hallway Crono was being held by two burly palace guards as he waited for his time in the courtroom. This is nuts! What makes them think I kidnapped Marle? I've never done anything wrong, what have I done to deserve this?" Crono sighed deeply when the doors opened and the Chancellor walked out.  
  
"Come in here now boy!" He sneered, then turned around and stomped back into the courtroom. The two guards unlocked his manacles and led him inside.  
  
They pointed toward the pedestal facing the judge. "Stand there."  
  
"Okay." Crono replied meekly.  
  
The chancellor then started up his tirade again. "What shall we do with him? Fire, perhaps? Hang him upside down for a few years? Or.Shall we employ the guillotine? You, the jury, shall decide his fate. Now let us begin." Crono placed his hand around his throat when he heard the guillotine mentioned.  
  
The judge banged his mallet on his desk for order. "Crono, you are hereby ordered to tell the truth!"  
  
"Y, yes sir."  
  
The man in blue named Pierre began to address the crowd. "Crono is charged with "Premeditated abduction of Royalty". The question, did he kidnap Princess Nadia? The answer?" Pierre held up one finger and waved it at the courtroom. "No, he did not. In fact, no "abduction" took place. The two met completely by accident. In fact, the princess ASKED Crono if SHE could join HIM!"  
  
The Chancellor didn't seem to believe Pierre. He walked over to Crono and put his face in his. "Is this true? Who actually started this whole mess?"  
  
"Well I was standing near the bell, and I guess I was in her way, because she collided with me, and."  
  
"Just as I suspected! The Defendant deliberately tried to get near the princess!"  
  
"NO! That's not it!"  
  
"The princess then innocently followed you to Lucca's little sideshow. Where upon you both disappeared!" His eyes were daggers as he looked at Crono and his voice was getting louder. "If that wasn't criminal abduction, I don't know WHAT is! And I have facts that throw the defendant's character into question!" The last few words were shouted.  
  
"Objection!" Pierre cried. "This can't have any relevance whatsoever to this case!"  
  
The judge who was listening quite patiently turned his attention to the Chancellor. "Care to respond, Chancellor?"  
  
"Yes. Crono's character is at the very heart of this case!"  
  
Pierre had calmed down a little, but to Crono he still looked a little flustered. "We have nothing to hide. The issue here is MOTIVE. Was there any motive for this fine citizen to kidnap Princess Nadia? No! There was none."  
  
"Of that we shall see!" The Chancellor stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "What about ransom? Crono, her fortune DID temp you, did it not?"  
  
"No sir. I didn't even know she was the princess until a little while ago."  
  
"Are you sure? You really weren't tempted?"  
  
"No!"  
  
The Chancellor turned away from Crono and addressed the crowd again. "Please keep in mind that he just said he had no interest in her fortune. Witness please!"  
  
A young woman was ushered into the courtroom. She was dressed in a green dress and looked extremely nervous. "He can't fool me, I saw him with my own eyes!" She stopped speaking and was so nervous she looked as if she were about to bolt from the room. "Dear me! I'm so nervous!"  
  
The judge looked at the girl. "It is all right my dear, take your time."  
  
She gave him a slight smile. "I heard it clearly. I heard her cry out with my own ears! She said. "There's no need to drag me by the arm like some kidnapper!" She was starting to freak again. "Is that it? Can I go?"  
  
"You may go." At the judge's word the young girl left the room.  
  
"Nothing more your honor. The prosecution rests."  
  
"Anything from defense?"  
  
"The defense rests your honor."  
  
The judge turned toward the jury. "Members of the jury. What is your verdict?"  
  
The representative of the group stood and spoke. "Your honor. With a vote of five to one, we find Crono, NOT GUILTY." A roar of disapproval flooded through the room.  
  
Crono's mind was in a whirl. It sounds as if they actually wanted me to be guilty. These people are nothing more than bloodthirsty beasts! The judge was feverishly pounding his mallet down.  
  
"ORDER!! Order in the court!" The place quieted in just a few moments. "A verdict has been reached! The verdict is.not guilty! But the fact remains that even if he did not kidnap her, he ran off with her." The judge gazed over at the frightened Crono. "Three days solitary confinement as punishment."  
  
The Chancellor didn't look at all happy with the verdict. "Take him away!" The two guards who had escorted Crono in walked back up to his sides.  
  
Just as they grabbed a hold of his arms and turned him toward the door Marle came rushing in. "Now just a darn minute!"  
  
"Marle!"  
  
"Silence!" One of the guards yelled as he hit Crono in the head. "You will not speak to the princess!"  
  
The Chancellor calmed himself just enough to speak. "Princess!" Then the king walked calmly into the room.  
  
"That's enough my dear!"  
  
"But father.!"  
  
"All I asked was for you to behave like a princess. Even royalty must obey rules. Leave the rest up to the Chancellor and forget the events in town."  
  
"I will not forget! Crono is my friend!"  
  
"He is just being detained for a short while, that is all!" The king turned back toward the exit. "We're leaving!"  
  
Marle just sagged to the floor as her father left and Crono was dragged out after him with the Chancellor in tow. "Marle!" The guards hit him again telling him to be quiet.  
  
"Crono!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Crono was taken from the courtroom and up a set of stairs on the opposite side of the castle. He was led across a long bridge that led into one of the most ominous looking set of buildings he had ever seen. They were several stories tall with bridges connecting them at each level. Tiny slit shaped windows were scattered along the walls, all of them too small for even a child to fit through. On the ether end of the bridge was a large doorway that opened to a stairwell leading down.  
  
The stairs ended with another set of large double doors. When they entered they were greeted by a young man dressed in a blue uniform sitting behind a desk. "Chancellor! A pleasure to see you sir."  
  
"Yes, yes. Enough with the formalities." He grabbed Crono's arm and thrust him forward, causing Crono to collide hard with the desk.  
  
"Watch it! You could break something!" The young man yelled.  
  
"Yeah, like my neck." Crono said meekly. He was rewarded by another smack to the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up boy!" The Chancellor didn't even look his way while he spoke. "This terrorist has tried to overthrow the kingdom! He has been found guilty, and you must now carry out his sentence."  
  
"Guilty? No I haven't!"  
  
Crono was this time backhanded by the young man. So THIS is the monster that kidnapped the princess!" He grabbed Crono's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Listen well boy. I am the supervisor of this prison, and what I say goes around here. You would do well to hold your tongue in my presence. Got it."  
  
"Yes sir." Crono said in a quiet subdued voice.  
  
"Good." He let go of his chin and directed his attention back at the Chancellor.  
  
The Chancellor had been quiet throughout this little exchange, enjoying the sight of this annoying boy being cowed. "Now then, back to business. The execution is three days away. Do NOT let him out of your sight!"  
  
A look of utter confusion fell over the supervisor's face. "Execution? Strange, but I don't seem to recall hearing anything about an execution."  
  
"That's because there isn't supposed to be one!"  
  
"That is enough boy!" The Chancellor was about to hit him again, then decided against it. His attention was back on the supervisor. "How DARE you question ME! The paperwork's probably just been held up in the system!"  
  
"I suppose that is possible." He glanced over to Crono then back at Chancellor. "Understood, sir! Guards!" Two huge men in battle armor walked into the room from the next room. "Take the prisoner away!"  
  
"Yes sir!" One of them said as the other walked up behind Crono and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Please sir! I didn't do anything, I was found not guilty. I'm not supposed to be executed!"  
  
With a hand signal from the supervisor the guard hit Crono on the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Crono dropped to the floor, his world spinning. Blackness lingered at the edge of his vision. When Crono tried to stand back up the blackness spread and enveloped his entire vision, and he thought no more.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lucca was on her way home the day after the fiasco with her telepod when an unusually large group of people gathered together caused her to pause. She couldn't hear them very well but she thought she distinctly heard Crono's name mentioned. She walked up to the group to see what they were crowded around. To her surprise it was an execution notice.  
  
Upon closer inspection she let out a gasp. She read the letter out loud because she still couldn't believe it. "By order of the ruling council of the law, Crono, son of Seelia and resident of Truce is hereby sentenced to execution for the crime of kidnapping the Princess Nadia. His execution will be held in three days time on Tuesday at 7:00a.m." She couldn't believe her eyes. They can't kill Crono! Marle wouldn't stand for such a thing! Then a thought struck her. Maybe there is something I can do to stop this. At least I have to try. He's my best friend!  
  
Lucca ran off down the road to her house, which was on the outskirts. It was the only place they could live that was far enough away from people that they didn't bother anyone when one of her and her father's inventions blew up. She knew that if she could help Crono in any way, she would.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Marle left the courtroom in the escort of a pair of soldiers. She didn't watch where she walked nor cared where they led her. She just didn't care. Her thoughts were all on Crono and if he would still like her when he got out of that cell. She momentarily shook off her stupor when they tried to direct her toward the dining room.  
  
"I'm not going in there."  
  
"But your highness, your father requests your presence for dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry." She walked away from them and up to her room, which she realized with a slight shock, was the exact same room Queen Leene called her own in 600A.D. "Some ruler I am, I can't even save an innocent man from being locked up." Marle curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep, still in her clothes she had worn through her adventure with Crono.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
He could hear the dripping of water somewhere in the distance, as he fought off the lingering effects of unconsciousness. Crono moaned as he moved, the lump on the back of his head throbbed, and he felt nauseous. As his eyes focused in the surrounding gloom he shook of the last fringes of black that surrounded his vision. The cell that he had been placed in was only large enough for him to stretch out in any direction without touching the walls. The cell contained a single cot which was attached to chains coming out of the walls, a slit shaped window, and a table with a cup on it. The cot also had a small bundle set upon it.  
  
Testing his feet first, to make sure he wouldn't fall over he walked up and began to open the package.  
  
"Some sympathizers brought that stuff for you, you lousy felon."  
  
Crono ignored the guard's snide remark and opened the bundle. It contained an item called an ether, 6 of them in fact. Ether was a drink that was supposed to boost your stamina or something like that. Crono never did pay much attention to that stuff in school. "Huh. A lot of good this will do me. Not when I'm going to die in three days."  
  
"Two now brat, you slept through one of them!"  
  
"Wonderful." He grumbled and tucked the ethers into his pouch. "Just peachy." Then he lay back on his cot and drifted back into an uneasy slumber, and waited for the inevitable.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Two days had passed since Crono had left with Marle, and Lucca was still slaving away on a new invention. Her father Taban walked into the room and just stared at her.  
  
"Are you ready dad?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Don't worry. If this works it will only put you to sleep for a few hours." Taban nodded to his daughter. "Now just stand over there by the bookshelf."  
  
He stood by the shelf and closed is eyes.  
  
"Now just hold still." She fired the pistol she had been working on. A small pellet flew from the barrel and exploded on her father's chest into a large white cloud. When the dust cleared she found her father lying on the floor snoring like he was cutting down the whole forest. "It worked! This is wonderful! Now I can get Crono out of there!" Lucca checked her watch. "11:45p.m. the execution is scheduled for 7:00a.m. That doesn't give me much time for sleep." Lucca went up to her room and set her alarm for 5:00 and went to bed. She fell into alight sleep shortly after.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Marle hadn't eaten for two days, and she intended not to eat again until he would let her see Crono. She couldn't understand her own reaction to the boy, but she knew that whatever bond had formed it was unbreakable. "Crono." She whispered. "Why can't I forget you like my father wants?" She got off of her bed and dressed in her outdoor clothing like the ones she was wearing when she first met Crono. Then she put her dress on over the top to conceal it. "Now if daddy won't let me see Crono, I can go find him on my own." Marle walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the throne room where her father waited for her.  
  
"Nadia, please you have to eat something."  
  
"I am not hungry." This had been the extent of their conversation since the day of the trial. And neither of them had tried any further attempt. I can hold out as long as you dear father.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Crono awoke on the third day to the sound of his rusty cell door being opened. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stood to face his executioner.  
  
To his surprise it was the supervisor whom he had met when he first entered this god forsaken place. "Hello young man. We're here to take you to your place of execution."  
  
"So you still believe that I deserve the death penalty?"  
  
"It is not for me to decide that. I just follow orders."  
  
"Yes, I know." Crono walked over to the supervisor and placed his hands out. They were cuffed and he was led from his cell and down the hall. As he was ushered past other cells, one of the other prisoners (a female) screamed and ran to the back of her cell, while another just laughed like a lunatic.  
  
The next room was another hall with a junction where a second hall went off on his left. Past this junction was a large door guarded by another of the hulking soldiers. "Open the gate."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The gate was opened and Crono was ushered in. This room was obviously a torture room. There was an iron maiden in one corner, stocks, and a guillotine with a young man sitting in it. He watched Crono pass with a pleading look in his eyes as well as tears. He was led through a smaller door at the other side of the room. This one was a lot danker than the last. Not quite as frightening, but certainly held a more foreboding air. This room was darker than the last and it was damper. In the center of the room was what frightened Crono the most. The Guillotine!  
  
"Come boy. Let's get this over with."  
  
Easy for him to say! He's not the one about to lose his head! The two guards who had been on either side of him since his cell grabbed his arms and flung him on his knees. They then placed his neck in the small grove under the blade that was made for the purpose of holding the prisoner still.  
  
Once they had Crono locked in place the supervisor knelt down beside him. "I am sorry young man. Do you have any last words?"  
  
Last word? Crono's mind was in a whirl. "Please don't kill me."  
  
Before the supervisor could answer a loud crash was heard from the next room. "What was that?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lucca woke to her alarm ringing in her ears. "Damn alarm! Why'd I have it set so early?" Stupid morning amnesia. Then as she rubbed her eyes her memory came back to her. "That's right! Crono!" Luckily she had fallen asleep still dressed. That had saved her a little time. She strapped her gun holster and gun to her hip, and placed her experimental gun in her pocket. And as she ran out the door she grabbed an apple for breakfast. I should take one for Crono. They probably didn't waste food on him, seeing as though he was to die. Placing the extra apple in her belt pouch she ran out, and headed in the direction of the castle.  
  
When she arrived she was stopped by the soldiers guarding the gate. "State your business."  
  
"A friend of mine is imprisoned here. I am here to say hello to him."  
  
"Name."  
  
"I am Lucca, my friend is named Crono. He is scheduled to be executed this morning. I just wanted to see him one last time." Lucca began to cry fake tears. "I loved him."  
  
"You may enter. But make it quick. When you enter turn to your left and go up the stairs. The supervisor will send you to the proper place." The soldier opened the gate and ushered Lucca inside.  
  
As Lucca walked down the hallway toward the jail she thought to her self. Wow! Guards aren't the most intelligent people in the world. She walked up the stairs ant across the bridge. By this time her watch was now reading 6:35a.m. Damn, running out of time. Lucca walked into the supervisor's room and met up with a middle aged man in blue. "Excuse me, are you the supervisor?"  
  
"No, he's overseeing an execution right now. A royalty kidnapper."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"One floor down, in the second tower."  
  
"Thank you." She pulled out her sleeping gun and fired a pellet at the man. In a matter of moments he was sleeping soundly on the floor. "Sweet dreams creep." She ran out the doorway into the jail hallways. She first had to descend two sets of stairs, and sneak past a pair of strange watchmen holding up large blue shields that looked like masks. Then she had to run across a very long bridge linking tower one to tower two. This doorway opened up to a hulking guard with a huge sword blocking her way.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Nobody you should be concerned about." She fired another pellet and the guard drifted off to sleep. "That was close." Her watch now read 6:50a.m. She ran the length of the hall to where it turned right and peered around the corner. Just in time to see the supervisor and two guards escorting a shackled and very frightened Crono down the hall. YES!! I'm not too late! She waited until they had passed and she heard the gate they walked through shut before she ran down the last stretch of the hall and turned the final corner.  
  
Bad idea. She ran smack into another hulking brute. "You! What are you doing down here? I order you to leave!" Lucca wasn't thinking, she just shot her gun again. The guard fell asleep, but Lucca caught the tail end of the cloud and felt drowsy herself. But she always kept a few ethers in her pouch, she drank one and the effects of the sleeping powder were erased.  
  
"Too close." She opened the gate once again and ran through the adjoining room, right into the room where Crono was.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lucca ran into the room just as he was asked for his last words. She was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"Crono! I've come to save you!"  
  
"And not a moment too soon!"  
  
The supervisor stood up and addressed Lucca. "Who the heck are you?" The other guards walked in Lucca's direction.  
  
"Get out of my way!!" Lucca pulled her gun one more time. "Take five you mugs!" She shot each of them in turn with the sleeping pellets, and each went down snoring. Lucca turned to Crono who was still strapped down. "So, what do you think of my Zonker-38? Pretty cool, huh? Let's blow this joint!" She turned back to the door.  
  
"Uh, Lucca?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you release me first?"  
  
"Right, sorry." She released Crono from the guillotine, and as he stood up Lucca flipped a switch on it causing the blade to fall.  
  
"Lucca, never do that again." Crono grabbed his neck as he had a horrible thought. He walked over to one of the guards and picked up one of their swords. "It's not my kitanna but it will do until I get back to the main entrance."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because that is where my stuff was put." He strapped the sheath to his hip and walked out of the room.  
  
"Be with you in a second. I want to check these guys' pockets." Her poking around turned up some nice items, a few potions and an ether. "Okay, now we can go."  
  
Out in the adjacent room she found Crono walking over to a young man strapped into another guillotine.  
  
"H, help me!" Without a pause Crono released him from the machine. The man jumped up and hugged Crono. "You're a life saver!" He let go of Crono before he continued speaking. "I'm Fritz. My dad runs a store in Truce Village. Stop by if you're ever in the area." Then Fritz ran out the door.  
  
"Strange boy wasn't he? Why did you help him Crono?"  
  
"Gut feeling. I believe he was an innocent man."  
  
They left out the same path Lucca entered through. They picked the pockets of the guards she had knocked out and made their way to the supervisor's office. While Crono recovered his kitanna, Lucca was sifting through the pockets of the man on the floor. Then she turned her attention to a paper that Crono had knocked onto the floor.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Huh? You find something?"  
  
"This paper is a memo about something called a Dragon Tank. Listen to this. "To prison supervisor: "Dragon Tank Owner's Manual" The tank head repairs body damage. It contains a shield that prevents damage by lightning and fire. Unless the head is defeated, the tank is unbeatable. 'Guardia R&D'" Lucca placed the paper back on the floor, and turned to face Crono. "What do you suppose this is all about? What do you think a Dragon Tank is?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Honestly I don't care!" Crono ran past her and opened the door that led out. "I just want to leave this hell hole!" Lucca and Crono sprinted up the stairwell and across the bridge leading back to the castle.  
  
Halfway across there was a rumbling followed by the sound of steam escaping from a pipe. Lucca straightened her glasses. "What was that?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Never mind." They continued across the bridge, only to be stopped just short of the other end by a humongous robotic beast. "Oh god, is that the Dragon Tank?" It was indeed shaped like a dragon, only instead of feet it had two large spiked wheels connected to its sides. The head had a hinged jaw with something large and cylindrical inside. Lucca couldn't tell quite what it was because the mouth was partially closed. The body was a solid hunk of metal with a small steam vent on the top. The metal was a greenish color meaning it was made mostly of copper. "Crono!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Do you really?" Came a voice from behind the tank.  
  
"I know that voice!" Growled Crono.  
  
The Chancellor stepped out from the tanks shadow. "Indeed you should." The Chancellor let out a bark-like laugh and turned to the tank. "Forward, Dragon Tank! Crush those rebels!" He then ran through the door and closed it behind them.  
  
"This is just great! Now what do we do?" Crono cried in fury.  
  
"How should I know? Just fight for your life!"  
  
"Now I feel a lot better!" Crono said sarcastically as he ran forward with his sword out and hit the tank in the head. His sword dented the head, but did no other damage. "This. . .is. . .not. . .good." The tank opened its mouth and revealed what was previously unseen. A large metal barrel that looked like. "Lucca is THAT a cannon!"  
  
"Yes! It is a cannon!" a pail blue light began to form at the end of the barrel. "And it's going to fire!" A blue beam was shot from the barrel and hit Lucca in the arm as she tried to dodge out of the way, and it nearly caused Crono to fall off.  
  
"Lucca are you alright?"  
  
"Just a small burn. That was a laser beam! Those things are unstable." The tank began to smoke a little after the shot. It closed its mouth and revved up its wheels. "Look out its going to charge us!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Crono pulled out the sword he had stolen from the prison guard and threw it into the wheels. Because of the rotation of the wheels, the sword was wedged tightly in the gear on the body. The wheel seized up and started smoking. They heard a humming coming from the tanks back, but were too preoccupied to check it out. The head had just opened its mouth again and the barrel was glowing. "Lucca, can you fire strait into its mouth?"  
  
"Sure. I'm a marksman!" She took aim, fired her pistol, and missed the shot.  
  
"Lucca!" Crono screamed as the barrel was pointed in his direction.  
  
"I know, I'll try again!" She swapped her pistol for her Zonker-38 and fired a pellet at the tank's barrel. The pellet plugged up the opening just as the tank fired. The pellet exploded when the laser contacted it, forcing the powder into the electric systems of the machines head. Small sparks were erupting from the seams around the mouth and smoke was now billowing from the cannon. A loud pop was heard and then the head exploded into tiny pieces. Shrapnel flew in all directions, and the wheels fell off as well. The loss of the wheels revealed another pair of laser ports, and they were now beginning to glow as well.  
  
"Not more of them!"  
  
"Crono! Try that vent on the top!" Crono looked to where Lucca was pointing. The vent on the top of the tank was smoking horribly. "It might short circuit the thing!"  
  
"I can try." Crono climbed up on top of the Dragon Tank. "Though personally, I think this is crazy!" He took his kitanna and plunged it into the vent. It must have punctured something important because the tank began to shake violently, and short circuit. Crono was thrown from the tank in one of the more violent shudders. "What is going on?"  
  
"You must have hit the main battery! The thing is going to blow up!"  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A horrible scream was heard from the opposite side of the tank. The Chancellor had returned. "You are supposed to lose, you brats!" The tank sprayed a shower of sparks over his head. "They got the Dragon Tank!!" The Chancellor violently motioned with his hands. "Fix it! Quickly!" Two soldiers came out onto the bridge, and with the Chancellor, began to repair the tank. However, the cascading damage to the systems spread too quickly for them to repair and the tank exploded in their faces. It took the entire section of the bridge with it, forcing the three men to create a human bridge to prevent them from falling.  
  
Lucca started to giggle. "Well at least we have a way across."  
  
Crono had a smug grin upon his face. "I would have to agree with you." Using the human bridge they crossed over to the doorway.  
  
All the while the Chancellor kept talking. "Don't fool yourselves into thinking you've gotten away with this!"  
  
They ignored any further comments from the Chancellor and ran down the stairs back into the castle. When they reached the main floor, and emerged from the stairwell, they were set upon by a pair of soldiers.  
  
"They're escaping!"  
  
Lucca pulled her gun back out. "We have no choice but to break through!"  
  
"That's fine, just don't shoot anybody." Was the only thing he said before he tore through the soldiers and ran through the hall.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lucca ran after her friend and caught up with him when he was forced to stop by a large number of guards in front of the main entrance. "Oh dear." The guards began to close in on the pair when a bellow was heard from the throne room doorway.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Marle was standing next to her father's throne when the Chancellor barged in from one of the less known corridors that led from the jail.  
  
"Chancellor! What is the meaning of this?" The king exclaimed.  
  
"Your highness, the prisoner. He's escaped!" Marle perked up at this news. She was so elated she didn't immediately notice that her father had turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you know anything about this my dear?"  
  
"No father." She looked scornfully at the Chancellor. "But if the Chancellor can't hold a teenage boy, he does not deserve-"  
  
"Silence Nadia! I did not want your opinion on the Chancellor." Marle huffed and walked to the door leading out to the main hall.  
  
"If that is how you feel father, I shall wait in the hall."  
  
"So be it."  
  
Marle opened the door and walked out into a strange sight. After shaking away her shock, she screamed at the top of her lungs to the entire room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
At this scream all of the soldiers turned and knelt down on one knee. One of them got up the courage to speak. "Princess Nadia! We were."  
  
"This is my friend! Show him your respect!"  
  
"B, but."  
  
Marle completely lost her temper at this soldier. "Can't you take orders?"  
  
"Y, yes, of course!"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
From behind the Princess, Chancellor and the King entered the chamber. The Chancellor had an almost triumphant smile upon his face. "Princess, you must do as King Guardia XXXIII says!"  
  
"Father."  
  
The King was absolutely livid by this time. "Silence, Princess Nadia! The throne comes before your personal wishes!" He was trembling by this time.  
  
"What?! Just because I have a title doesn't mean I'm not a person!"  
  
"Hmph! You pick up strange ideas venturing outside!"  
  
"I didn't "Pick up" anything! It's called "Common sense"!"  
  
"Princess Nadia!"  
  
Marle glared at her father. "I despise you! I'm leaving!" Marle tore off her dress to reveal her tank top and baggy pants she was wearing underneath.  
  
The Chancellor squeaked out her name. "Princess Nadia!"  
  
Marle ran down the stairs to Crono's side and grabbed his arm. "Come on Crono!" She then drug hum out the door with Lucca hot on their tails.  
  
The Chancellor jumped up and down in frustration. "Don't just stand there! After them!" The soldiers and the Chancellor ran out of the castle in pursuit.  
  
"Princess Nadia..." Whispered the king.  
  
At the mouth of the forest the soldiers caught up with them and flanked them. "There they are! Don't lose 'em!" The path out of the forest was cut off leaving only the opening to their left open to them. "There is no escape!" Frightened the three ran down the path, and it opened up to a small clearing.  
  
Marle's face fell when she looked around. "Looks like a dead end!"  
  
Lucca gazed around the clearing and, seeing something shimmer, she ran over to it. "A Gate!"  
  
The other two ran over to her and surrounded the shimmer. Marle piped up. "Come on!"  
  
Lucca jumped. "But we don't know where it'll take us!"  
  
"Who cares?! This place stinks, anyway!"  
  
Crono who was looking around nervously added his thoughts. "I don't care where we go, but if they catch us both Lucca and I are going to lose our heads!"  
  
Almost on cue the Chancellor and soldiers burst into the clearing. "Princess Nadia!"  
  
"This is completely irrational!" Lucca exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry Crono!"  
  
The Chancellor bellowed again. "Princess, move away from that hoodlum!"  
  
"This guy is really starting to get me angry!" Crono barked and took the Gate Key from Lucca and pressed the button, opening the Gate. "Let's go!"  
  
"But we don't know where it goes!"  
  
"Lucca!" Both Crono and Marle yelled in unison.  
  
"Alright!" The three took each others hands and jumped through the portal.  
  
The Gate closed leaving a very confused Chancellor. "They.Disappeared!"  
  
Okay folks, sorry the update took so long. The next piece is going to take a little while but should be up in about two months. I hope you liked this chapter, I am enjoying this a lot. Remember all reviews are most welcome. They can help me write it better. Have a nice day and thanks. 


	5. Of Hope and Sorrow

Forgive the extended waiting period on chapter five. My word program on my computer decided to goof up and it took a while to repair. (Let's face the facts. Computers are like the human brain to me. I don't know what I'm doing.) But it is now up and I'm working on chapter six. Sorry to say those Magus fans out there will still have to wait a few more chapters for his grand entrance, but I'm sure the wait will be worth it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of the characters in it, though I wish I did. They belong to Squaresoft and I am just playing around with them.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
OF HOPE AND SARROW  
  
The Gate didn't let them out so gently this time. The trio was thrown to the floor in a heap. Marle was the first to hit. "Eeeek!"  
Lucca followed close behind her. "Yeoouch!"  
Somehow Crono was able to keep his footing and only stumbled a little, but didn't fall. "Whoa!"  
Marle stood on wobbly legs. "There's no way the Chancellor can reach us here." Her childish grin faded as she looked around. "But, where are we?"  
They were standing in a small metallic room a door with an odd crest upon it on one wall and another plain door on another. Lucca walked over to the crested door before speaking. "The civilization seems so, so advanced. I've never seen anything like it."  
Marle joined her at the door. "Like we're in another world."  
"If you ladies are finished? I would like leave this place, its too quiet for my tastes."  
"Okay Crono, but I don't understand what you mean." Lucca gave up her inspection of the door and left with Marle and Crono, through the plain door.  
Outside was utter devastation. All across the land, as far as the eye could see was in ruin. Buildings in the distance were mere skeletons, and what looked like domes, were caving in. The air held the scent of death as the wind blew, kicking up dust from the barren ground. Crono gasped at the sight. "My god." He whispered, and the gasps from his companions showed that they seen it as well.  
Marle was the first to recover. "What happened here?"  
Lucca adjusted her glasses, as if they were the problem, before speaking. "It appears almost like a war was waged, except there are no bodies."  
"That's gross Lucca!"  
"Sorry Marle, just a guess."  
Crono looked south of their position and saw a dome that looked to be in relatively good condition. "Let's go see if there's anybody in there who can tell us what happened." The girls nodded and followed his lead toward the dome. It took them about an hour to reach the dome, and when they did they found it in worse shape than they thought. Pieces of the roof were caved in and the walls and foundations were cracked. "This doesn't look very safe to me. Lucca, is it safe to go in?"  
After examining the structure she spoke. "It looks like it's gonna hold, the foundation only has surface cracks."  
"Okay, let's go in then."  
As soon as they entered they were approached by a ragged looking man. "Hey, got any cash?" His eyes were wide and hopeful.  
"Uh, yeah." Crono replied pulling a coin from his pouch.  
"You call this money?"  
Crono was so dumbfounded by the question he didn't answer, Lucca did instead. "Yes, we call this money."  
"Money or no, don't matter. I got some good stuff anyhow. What do you need? I have some potions and a few ethers."  
Marle piped up. "How much do you want for the potions?"  
"You can have them. It doesn't matter." Marle took the four potions he had and put them in her pouch. "One more thing. What is the year?"  
"The what?"  
"The year, what is the date?"  
"Don't know the day, but the year is 1999." As they turned away the man said one more thing. "Save money. It'll do ya good. That's my motto."  
Now as they looked around the interior of the dome they saw that it housed a total of six people, four men and two women. They walked over to a man who was hunched over and leaning on an odd looking machine. Marle lightly shook his shoulder to get his attention. "Hello there." Her normal happy tone sounded strained.  
"Hi."  
"What is this thing you're leaning on?"  
The man put his hand on the machine. "This is the Enertron. You get a full night's sleep in a few seconds, but it still leaves you hungry. Try it."  
They looked from one to the other, nodded, and stepped into the Enertron. An electrical sensation passed through their bodies, lifting the weariness from their muscles and clearing their minds. When they stepped out of the machine they felt completely revitalized, except for the fact that their stomachs were growling like lions.  
The man smiled at them and spoke again. "You'll find food at Arris Dome to the northeast. But only if you can get past Lab 16. The beasts there don't react to weapons, like guns and swords."  
Lucca's interest was peaked now. "Arris Dome? What is the name of this dome?"  
"This is Trann Dome. Be careful young ones." He dropped his head to rest his chin on his chest and fell asleep.  
"Arris Dome. Maybe we can find a Gate there." Lucca said. The trio turned and left Trann Dome, and headed north toward the location of Lab 16. The trip took a few hours and by the time they reached it their feet were throbbing.  
Marle dropped to her knees and pouted. "My feet hurt. I'm not going any further!"  
"Marle! You are such a pain!" Lucca bellowed, though she had also dropped to the ground.  
Crono glanced around them. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen in this gloomy world. "I guess we could all use a rest. This place looks as safe as any." He sat down on a medium sized rock that was nearby with a groan. "Lucca?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"I dunno. I've always believed there was a reason for all things to happen."  
Marle stretched. "So you thing we're here for some reason other than chance?"  
"Could be, then again it could be just dumb luck."  
Lucca stood up once more. "Well I think we have rested enough."  
"But I'm still tired." Marle whined.  
"The sooner we get through that Lab the sooner we can rest up. Besides this talk about fate is getting on my nerves. I am a scientist, I believe in only what I see with my own eyes." She waited for the others to stand up then entered the Lab.  
Lab 16 looked like a giant junkyard, it was also the remnants of a large city, the skeletal buildings stuck strait up like broken trees after a hurricane. The ground was littered with all sorts of debris, ranging from old soda cans to piles of bones. Marle clung to Crono's arm as they walked. When they turned a corner about halfway through they were attacked by two strange phantom-like creatures. They lunged at them and they scattered to avoid being hit. Crono drew his sword and lunged at one of them. His sword passed right through without so much as scratching the creature. Marle shot at it with her crossbow, but it had the same result. In a desperate move Lucca flipped the switch on her gun to the flamethrower setting and fired. The beast howled in agony as it burned to nothing.  
Crono yelled over to Lucca. "Lucca! I want to try something. Fire your flame at my sword!" Confused Lucca did as she was told. Crono's sword was soon glowing red with the heat and he slashed at the phantom. The flame blade sliced it cleanly in two. It fell to the ground, twitched once, and lay still. "Wow! I wasn't sure that would work."  
  
"That was foolish Crono! That sword got so hat it burned your hands."  
"Not too badly, it doesn't really hurt."  
  
Marle put her bow away and took Crono's hands in hers. "I can help." Her body was enveloped in a lupine aura which passed to Crono's hands. When the light faded she removed her hands from his. To Crono and Lucca's surprise, his hands were completely healed.  
Lucca gaped at her. "Marle, how did you do that?"  
"Yes do tell. That was amazing."  
"I've always been able to do it. My mother called it my aura heal. I've shortened the name to just aura, it can heal small wounds like those burns." She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "It's tiring though."  
"Thanks, it feels a lot better." Crono cooed to Marle. She beamed back at him. Lucca felt a stirring of jealousy toward the princess.  
Crono was supposed to mine! I've known him longer than you have. I just haven't told him yet how I feel. You can't take him away from me. Lucca's thoughts were elsewhere for the rest of the trip through the Lab. It was uneventful to say the least. It was downright boring, nothing to see accept strange looking flowers and some really big rats. Marle hung on Crono's arm the entire way, batting her eyes at him, it made Lucca feel sick.  
After a short while they emerged out the other side. This side was just as bleak as the other, rubble everywhere. There was a crunched up dome built into the side of a mountain to the southeast, and just east of them they found what could only be Arris Dome. Arris appeared to be in slightly better shape than Trann, there were fewer holes in the roof, and not as many cracks in the foundation (though it was still in god awful shape). The dome was fairly close to their location so they wouldn't have to walk for hours again.  
Since it was nearly night already, when they reached the Dome they went right in. Inside was a wreck just like the other, only much bigger. In the center of the room sat a ladder that led down, and gathered around that ladder was a large crowd of ragged looking people.  
"Who do you suppose they are?" Marle whispered to Crono. "And more importantly, are they friendly."  
"Only one way to find out." They walked over to the group, and just as they were about to talk a little girl glanced at them.  
"Who are you?"  
The group all turned to face them at the same instant. Standing right next to the ladder was an old man, who spoke first. "You there, where're you from?"  
Lucca walked a little closer before replying. "We came from the laboratories to the west."  
"What!? Hey, we've got people who crossed the ruins!" A collective gasp was heard from every last one of the people. One man stepped forward. "Say again!? You're joking!?"  
The old man shook his head slightly. "So there are people who can beat up those freaky mutants." He let his eyes meet Crono's before he continued. "Pardon me. I'm Doan. I'm the descendant of the director of this info center. In the basement, there's a huge computer and a storage center for food. But we can't get through 'cause of the robot guards. It's a pity."  
Crono shrugged. "Why are you telling us this?"  
"So you won't be so foolish as to go down there."  
"Thank you." He half whispered. Just then a middle-aged man walked up to him.  
"Did you really come from the dome to the west?"  
"We did."  
"I see. . Not that I really care."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Marle walked around the room to look around. She found an Enertron in the corner and another of those crested doors. Then her attention was caught by the sight of a sad little girl and her mother. She walked over to the little girl and spoke to her. "Hi there. What's wrong?"  
"Daddy's gonna bring us food."  
"He is?"  
The little girl's mother turned to look into Marle's eyes. "My husband went down to the food storage area below. I haven't seen him since." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"How long has he been gone?"  
"I've lost track, all I know is it's been too long." She turned her head away and closed her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lucca had moved to stand next to one of the men. "Do you know anything about the surrounding area?"  
"There's an old factory site called Proto Dome to the east. Can't get near it 'cause there's a bunch of lunatic robots in the area."  
"Thank you." Then she walked a short ways and addressed a woman. "What do you know about the area?"  
"I do not wish to be bothered."  
"This will only take a minute, then I'll leave you be."  
"Very well. You can reach the continent to the south through the sewer access, but stay off of "Death Peak"."  
"Where is the sewer access?"  
"In the south, it's a little busted up but it's still sturdy."  
The man spoke up again. "There's an old man living in a dome near "Death Peak". Talk about crackpots!"  
"No kidding." Lucca walked back toward Doan, where she met up with Crono and Marle. Both of them had a worried look on their faces. "Anything interesting?"  
Crono shook his head. "These people are, so depressed."  
"It's partly because their starving." Marle droned. "Everybody who's gone down to get some food hasn't come back up."  
"We could go get it for them."  
"Lucca! That's a wonderful idea!" Marle perked up instantly. "We could help these people."  
"Actually I was thinking there might be some information down there."  
They walked over to the ladder, and were about to descend when Doan yelled to them. "Are you going down below?"  
Marle glanced at him. "Of course!"  
"But no one's ever returned from there."  
Lucca adjusted her shoulder harness for her gun. "Gotta try, right?"  
". . .It's nice to see such spirited young people for a change. Be careful, now. And come back alive."  
They climbed down the ladder into a T-shaped room with two doors, one on each tip of the 'T'. One of the doors, were blocked by an open trapdoor in the floor. A computer panel stood against the wall between the doors. Lucca eeped audibly at the sight. She ran up to the panel and pushed a few buttons, but all she got was an incorrect sounding buzzer. "I think it needs a password. I would surmise that this terminal will close that trap door so we could get to the other side."  
"Then let's try the other one."  
"You're so smart Crono."  
Lucca pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's the only logical choice Marle. There is no other rout."  
Marle grumbles something unintelligible as they walked through the other door. On the other side of the door they found that the room's floor had fallen through leaving only the beams and girders to walk on. Lucca trembled visibly. "I hate heights." She felt the reassuring hand on her shoulder. Turning she found that it was Crono.  
"Don't worry, I wont let you fall."  
"Yeah, we won't let you fall!"  
"Thanks, I'll be okay." They walked through a winding path of beams on their way across the large expanse. One girder before the back door they came across a realistic looking statue of a rat. "Hey guys look." Lucca walked over to the statue and examined it. "It's holding a note of some sort. Let's see: WARNING! Anyone within the vicinity of the stock room will be attacked!" Lucca looked at her friends. "Do you suppose that's why the girl's father hasn't returned? Do you think something attacked him?"  
Crono shrugged. "Could be. There's only one way to find out."  
"True. Then let's go." Marle who had remained silent during the exchange spoke up. "So let's go find out." They walked the remaining distance to the doorway and walked through. The room they now entered was a perfect square in shape with a large sliding door on the opposite wall. "Nothing here."  
Lucca shrugged and walked across the floor. Halfway to the door Crono grabbed her arm and yanked her back, just as a large robot dropped from the ceiling. The robot was as large as an elephant and looked like a man's torso without any arms or head. It had one large glass eye in its center and several smaller ports of some sort situated all over its body. On each side of the machine about two feet from the ground hovered two smaller robots that resembled a cross between a beetle and a helicopter.  
The robot let loose a few scattered beeps and cracks. "EXECUTING PROGRAM."  
"Huh?" Marle backed up toward the door. "Crono! What's going on?"  
"How should I know?" The robots had formed a triangle around them.  
Lucca pulled out her gun. "Marle! Crono! Let's go!"  
Crono looked the robots up and down. "So. Any ideas as on how to handle this?"  
Marle drew out her crossbow. "How about just be careful."  
  
"I got the big guy!" Lucca pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the center of the larger robot's chest. "Say good night." She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit it dead on, ricocheted off, and imbedded itself in the wall next to Lucca's head. She blanched. "Not good."  
The robot's eye began to glow red as it emitted a steady hum. "ANITIATING COUNTERING PROTOCALS" The two smaller robots shot out small tentacles to the larger. An electrical current could be seen along the cables. "TARGET ACUIRED." The eye shot out a laser beam aimed chest level at Lucca.  
"Lucca look out!" Marle cried as she tackles her to the ground. The laser shot past them and melted another hole into the wall. Marle and Lucca stand back up.  
"Are you two okay?" Crono asked with a worried expression on his face.  
"Yeah. Sooooo. What now?"  
"Beats me." Marle shrugs.  
Crono turns to face the robots again and draws his sword. "I want to try something."  
"What is that Crono? This robot's skin is super strong."  
"Yeah what she said. And there are those little ones too."  
"TARGET ACUIRED." The trio glanced at each other and hit the dirt as another laser shot past them.  
"You would think the robot's A.I. would have learned to shoot in another way by now."  
"Lucca would you shut up! Don't give it any ideas." Marle practically screeched.  
Lucca covered her ears. "Maybe you should scream at it. The deciples might short circuit it."  
Marle gave her a death look as they stood back up. "Look ladies, I hate to interrupt but we still have a small problem." He then rushed, sword drawn, at the smaller flying robot on the right. "Time to test my idea." Crono's sword passed through the thin metal skin of the bot severing some of its internal cables. A slight electric currant went through the sword and shocked Crono. A small plume of smoke bellowed from the cut and sparks shot out. "Lucca, Marle! Take out the other little one." He took another swipe at the bot, and severed the propeller from its top. It crashed to the ground and shattered into a pile of gears and servos.  
Meanwhile the girls were also mangling the other small one. Lucca shot it full of holes and Marle shot an arrow into the propeller, successfully knocking it to the ground.  
"Little pain down for the count." Marle saluted Crono as Lucca reloaded her pistol. "Now how do we get rid of tall, dark, and ugly?"  
Crono shrugged. "Not sure yet, but at least he won't hit us with that laser again."  
"TARGET AQUIRED. INITIATING SECONDARY WEAPONDRY."  
"Say what?" Marle cried.  
The robot opened the cover for the glowing eye, revealing a series of gun ports surrounding it. Lucca readied her gun. "I got it now. Marle aim for the eye, it's uncovered now." She aimed and fired, only to hit one of the ports instead of the eye. "Damn!"  
"I got it. I think." Marle mumbled. I can do this. I can. She took aim down the length of her arrow and fired. It flew strait and true. Imbedding itself into the center of the robot's eye laser.  
"ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM FAILURE. ERROR. ERROR."  
"She's gonna blow!" Lucca cried. "Let's get out of here!" They ran out the doorway as the guardian robot exploded. When it seemed all was over they walked back in. In the place of the robot, there was a pile of smoking debris and smoldering oil. "Talk about blowing your top. Not a very good design, to be blown up after one shot."  
"Lucca, didn't you tell me once that lasers are very touchy?" Crono asked.  
"Yes, that's true. They do tend to blow up if jarred just right."  
"I guess Crono found your answer then." Marle hugged Crono. "You're so smart."  
"No, I heard it from Lucca. She's the smart one."  
Marle let go of him and blushed. "Right, uh, I knew that." Marle picked her way past the rubble. "Didn't we come here for a purpose?"  
"Right."  
"Why is it we have her along again?" Lucca asked in a whisper.  
"Very funny. Let's go."  
They followed Marle through the door the robot had been guarding. Inside they found a room filled wall to wall with boxes and crates. She had only taken a few steps past the doorway before she stopped and plugged her nose.  
"Phew! Something reeks!" She appeared close to retching.  
Lucca walked over to one of the crates and opened it up. Re backpedaled due to the smell. "Ick! Everything's completely rotten. The refrigeration must have failed." As Lucca and Crono checked other crates, Marle wanders toward the back of the room. She finds a body propped against the wall.  
"Guys! Over here!"  
"What did you find? Is it." Crono's voice trailed off when he saw the body.  
"What is it Crono?" Lucca asked from across the room.  
"Look there." Crono points to the body. Lucca's jawed dropped.  
"Oh my."  
Marle walked up and knelt next to the body. "Passed away long ago, I suppose." She gently touches its hand. "He's holding something. What do you suppose it is?"  
"Pick it up and find out." Lucca says. "He won't bite."  
"Are you nuts? It's a dead guy."  
"You already touched his hand."  
"Big difference."  
"I'll do it." Says Crono as he opens the man's hand and retrieves a piece of paper. From the paper a small object tumbled.  
Marle bent down and picked it up. Lucca also looks at it. "It looks like some kind of seed."  
Marle glances at her. "A seed? Do you suppose it could grow in a place like this?" Lucca just shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough." She puts the seed into her hip pouch and turns to Crono. "What is that paper?"  
"A note of some kind. It says: The rat is more than just a statue! It knows the secret of this dome. Catch it!" Crono's brow creased. "What do you think this means?"  
Lucca examined the note a little bit before she answered. "Do you think he meant the statue we saw?"  
"But how are we supposed to catch a statue?" Marle remarked. "Statues don't move."  
"Maybe it means there's something written on it."  
"Or it's a really slow robot."  
"Not funny Lucca. I've had about as many robots as I can stand."  
"Ditto."  
"It was just a thought." Lucca pocketed the note and walked back to the door. "We're not solving anything staying here. Let's go." They left the reeking storage room and out past the smoldering guardian and back into the room with the fallen floor. They froze when they entered. The rat statue was walking around. Guess my theory was right.  
Marle squeaked. "There! There it is!"  
"Shh!" Lucca growled back. "It might run away."  
Crono inched past the girls toward the rat. It was knowing at one of the beams that was about to fall on its own. He was only a couple steps away from the rat when it noticed him, and let out a high pitched squeal. It turned to run in the opposite direction and Crono leapt on top of it. It squirmed and thrashed as it attempted to get loose. "Lucca, Marle, help me out here."  
The girls came over and helped pin the rat down. "This is no robot." Commented Lucca. "This is a real rat."  
"I hate rats."  
"But still your helping us pin it down."  
Marle looks at her innocently. "Crono asked me to."  
The rat squirmed once more and then, to the trio's amazement, spoke. "Squeak! I give up. I'll tell you everything, squeak. Press the blue followed by the red button to access the secret passage, squeak. Don't make any mistakes, or you'll be sorry."  
Crono looked it in the eye. "Anything else?"  
"That's all I know!"  
Crono and the girls let go of him. "Then get out of here."  
"Yes sir." And the rat ran out the doorway.  
Lucca dusted herself off as Marle wiped her hands on her pants. "Now we can open that first door we found."  
"Just as long as there are no more rats or dead people."  
"And here I thought you had at least some courage." Lucca sighed.  
"Only if I have to."  
"Enough ladies! Let's go."  
They slowly made their way back across the beams to the 'T' shaped room. Lucca went up to the control panel and pressed the series of buttons the rat had told them about. "Here goes nothing." She pressed the red button and stepped back. The panel on the floor moved into place over the hole and clicked into place. "Wow! I guess it was a security protocol."  
Crono scratched his head. "But for what?"  
"To protect whatever is on the other side."  
"So let's go! This place is boring."  
"Marle, we don't know what is through that door."  
"Who cares Lucca. We don't know anything about this place anyway. You had no qualms about coming down to begin with, how is this any different?"  
"She's got you there Lucca."  
Lucca ground her teeth in frustration. He was actually taking her side. Though I have to admit that she is right, but I don't have to tell her that. "Fine, we go. But if we die I am going to kill you."  
They looked at her in silence for a few moments before bursting into laughter. "That was silly Lucca!" Crono said between giggles. "How can you kill us if we're dead?"  
Lucca blushed. "Let's just go." She grumbled before walking through the now accessible door.  
"Wait for us." Marle wined as they dashed after her.  
The new room was as dismal as the others. A thin mist hung in the air being fed by a broken pipe against one wall. The room was rectangle in shape and had walkways stretching its length. These walkways had ladders that led up to them, though most of them were rusted away or snapped in two. On the far end of the room a piece of the floor had fallen through near the exit leaving a small ledge that connected the ladder to the doorway. The floors were being patrolled by some nasty looking robots. They appeared to be insect-like in appearance. Like the guardian they had destroyed they had a single eye in the middle of their heads. Yes, these actually had heads attached to the torsos, though they still had no arms. They had very large legs bulged out from the sides of the robots and ended in wheel-like treads for feet.  
Marle huddled up close to the other two. "Think we could take the walkways? I would rather not mess with those guys."  
Crono's brow creased as he stared at the horrific machines. "I would have to agree with you. They don't look very friendly, and I don't want to know what kind of weapons they might be packing."  
Near at hand the found a fairly secure ladder with which to ascend to the walkways. Marle went up first followed by Lucca. Crono went last, he had been watching as one of the robots was closing in. When he saw that they were safely out of harms way he joined them. "What took you Crono?" Marle and Lucca asked together.  
"One of those things was heading our way. Had to keep an eye on it."  
Lucca stood up. "Just don't do anything reckless."  
Crono gave a goofy grin. "No need to worry about me. I'm a tough guy." Lucca punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"  
"Tough guy huh? More like a hot air balloon."  
Crono rubbed his arm and winced, as Marle giggled her head off. "Low blow. Very low."  
Lucca smiled innocently at him. "So sue me." Marle and Crono got to their feet as well. Lucca started to walk along the grating. "Shall we then?" As they crossed the room the patrolling robots let out screeches and beeps as they got too close. "Noisy little buggers." Lucca pulled out a small pellet from her pouch. "Maybe this will shut them up."  
Crono looked at the item she had pulled out. It looked like a stone with a fuse coming out of it. "What is it Lucca?"  
"This is a small incendiary bomb. Or if you prefer 'Napalm'."  
"But where did you get it?" Asked Marle.  
"I make them. It's quite easy."  
"How many do you have?" Inquired Crono.  
"About ten. But I can make some more later." She pulled out her pistol and flipped on the flame thrower. "It's party time." She let the bomb and dropped it off the side if the walk. "You might want to duck." The pressed themselves against the wall and ducked down as the bomb hit the ground. A second later the bomb exploded, a wave of heat hit them from below but the tight mesh of the walk shielded them from the fire. After the initial detonation the stood back up and peered over the edge. The pair of robots that were below them were partially melted to the floor, though they were still active. Several error messages could be heard as they continued walking toward the door.  
Marle was still wide eyed. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"  
"No kidding. Lucca that was, wow!"  
"I used too much gun powder. It wasn't supposed to be that powerful." Pulling out a small pad and a pencil from her pouch she made a scribble in it and put it away. "Oh well. Guess I should use the others more carefully."  
Through the doorway they found another room where the floor had fallen through. Beneath this room they could see more of the structure, though it was in worse shape than the upper floors. A single walkway spanned the room. It went halfway through, crossed to the other side of the room and continued to the wall where another door stood. Marle whimpered. "How far does this place go?"  
"Put a sock in it. This is only the second room."  
"Lucca's right. But still, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."  
This room unlike the other didn't have the thin mist in the air but it was infested with large mantis looking insects. They were pink in color and were the size of a rotweiler. Marle blanched at the sight.  
Lucca moaned at her expression. "Don't tell me you're afraid of bugs?"  
"No not really. I've just never seen them so large."  
"You ladies want to take the walkway again?"  
Marle looked to Crono before she answered. "Yes please." The walk had a ladder near them, but it was broken halfway down.  
"I'll give you a boost." He knelt down and made a cup from his two hands. Marle stepped into it and he hefted her up so she could grab the ladder rung. "Got it?"  
"Got it." She climbed the rest of the way up and leaned back over to help Lucca up. When they were both up they helped Crono. To grab the rung he had to take a running leap. If the girls hadn't already been there he wouldn't have made it up.  
They chose not to talk as they walked across, the insects hadn't seen them and they wanted to keep it that way. The progress was slow, but they made it unheard or seen. The ladder that went back down was undamaged so they just had to climb down.  
When they walked through the door Lucca nearly squeaked with glee. The room contained several computers, most destroyed, and a single giant size monitor. The monitor was on the back wall and had an intact computer attached to it. "This is the info center!" She ran up to a large computer console and pushed a couple of buttons. "Good! The computer's still operational!" She started pushing buttons in what seamed like a random order. "If we run a search on time warps, we might find our gate!" She pressed a few more blinking buttons. Crono and Marle weren't sure if she even knew what she was doing. "Here! Got it!" The monitor lit up with a full color map of the continent, panned to the east then to the south before stopping on a blinking light. A series of numbers and symbols accompanied the readout. "East of Arris Dome! That would be Proto Dome, I believe."  
"Leave it to Lucca!" Marle piped. "I'm beginning to think you could find anything with this device!" She waked over to the console to Lucca's right and examined it. "Say, what does this button do?" She pushes the button. The computer started to issue sirens and a picture flashed to the screen.  
"Lucca read the readout on the panel. "1999 A.D.! Visual record of the 'Day of Lavos'."  
On the screen through the crackles and fuzz, they saw an outside view of the continent. All of the domes were whole and undamaged. The ground rumbled and broke open, spewing molten lava and burning rocks. From the crevice a huge insectoid creature emerged. It was covered in razor sharp spines. It had a tiny head composed of three flaps or jaws, they could not be sure. In its center they could see a single burning red eye. The sound of its screech chilled them to their very bones. It was a thousand times worse than nails on a blackboard, or for that matter anything they had ever heard. It shot it's spines from its back like missiles destroying everything they touched. As the domes were being devastated the record faded into a constant static.  
The silence was suffocating, until Marle fell to the ground sobbing. "Wh, what? Is that?"  
Lucca removed her glasses and dropped her head. "Lavos? Is that what's destroying our world?"  
"But what is Lavos?" Crono whispered.  
Marle sobbed quietly. "We must truly be in the future." Suddenly she stood up with a determined look on her face. "NO! NO WAY! I refuse to believe it!! This, this cant be the way the world ends!"  
Lucca and Crono exchanged despaired looks but said nothing.  
Marle continued. "Crono!" He looked at her. "There's only one thing we can do! We must change history!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Just like you did when you saved me!" She faced them both. "Okay, Lucca? Okay, Crono?"  
Lucca put he glasses back on. "I, guess so. It was a stroke of luck that we were sent here through the gat."  
"Or fate."  
"Yes, or fate. Crono, lets go."  
"Uh, okay. We can at least try."  
"Crono! Lucca! Together we can do this!"  
Lucca turned to the computer for a few seconds then turned back. "Let's take a second and do some more research on Lavos's activities back in our own time period!" Lucca ran to stand in the doorway facing out. "Next stop, Proto Dome!"  
"Hush! The bugs will hear you!" Marle and Crono said in unison.  
  
I hope you liked what you read. All reviewers are welcome now that I have fixed that little problem. Next chapter will introduce every ones favorite robot buddy. Stay tuned soon for the next part. 


	6. Enter Robo

Chapter six

Enter Robo

Their trip back through the complex was uneventful, most of the bugs had scattered to other locations and the robots were still in pieces. Within minutes they had reached the ladder that lead back up.

"Ladies first."

Lucca went first followed by Marle. With one last look around Crono followed as well. Glad to be back among people instead of mutated bugs and killer robots, they heaved a collective sigh of relief. Then Doan noticed them.

"You're back!" His happy cry alerted all of the others and they were soon gathered around and looking expectantly at them. "Well? What did you discover?"

"This is....our future." Marle said just above a whisper.

Doan looked at her questioningly. Before he could talk another ragged man spoke up. "Who cares, where's the food?"

Reaching into her pocket Marle pulled out the seeds. "This is all we could get..."

"Everything else was rotten." Crono added sadly.

Doan took them. "Seeds?"

Lucca addressed the crowd. "You don't know how long the Enertron'll hold out." She took a deep breath and glanced at Crono, who nodded to her. She sspoke to Doan this time. "Those seeds might be your only hope."

Marle reached out and took Doan's hand in hers and closed it about the seeds. "You have to stay alive! And so do we!"

"Huh.... You're strange... You're different from us."

"I think it's because we're healthy." Marle replied

"Heal-thy?" Doan closed his eyes and smiled. "Got a nice ring to it!" He looked back at the healthy kids. "We will try growing the seeds..."

A very small child disengaged from her mom and walked over to Doan. "What're those?"

"They just might be our future." Doan fished a smal object out of his pocket and held it out to Crono. "You are heading for Proto Dome correct?" Crono nodded. "Go by way of Laboratory 32, and take this with ya." Crono took the object from Doan. "It's a key to the Jet Bike in Lab. 32. I used to ride it when I was young." Doan paused to catch his breath. "Hope it still works... They've got more powerful robots over there." Crono pocketed the key and smiled at the old man. "Take care, and stay....healthy!"

"Let's go guys." Marle and Lucca nodded anf followed Crono outside.

Once outside Lucca pulled out her compase "Proto Dome is north of us, we should head that way." Lucca pointed north, toward what to them appeared to be a junkyard.

"This place keeps getting worse." Marle whined.

Crono wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "It will be alright. We can handle anything together." Marle smiled, but Lucca just rolled her eyes and started walking.

The trip took less time than they thought it would and within an hour they were at the entrance to the lab. There were old burnt out buildings and decrepit broken machines scattered all over. "Wow!" Lucca cries. "Look at all these machines on the ground." She runs up to one and examins it. "Now who would leave something like this to rust." Marle takes one look at the weird snail looking machine in her hands and beguins to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"That looks like something from a flowerbed." Marle stopped laughing whwn she heard Crono yell out.

"I found the Jet Bike!" The bike looked like a bright yellow jet ski but without the blades on the bottom. It was bright yellow with blue racing stripes.

That's great, now we can go!" Marle was jumping up and down.

Lucca adjusted her glasses. "Only if it still runs."

"One way to find out." Crono said, inserted the key and turned it. He was rewarded with the sound of the engine firing up. Unfortunately the noise also alerted four of the strange insect-like robots, just like the ones in the dome to come out and surround them. "This is bad, were surrounded." He yelled unsheathing his sword.

"We can take em!" Marle cried as she unstrapped her crossbow.

"That's right!" Replied Lucca drawing her gun.

"Hold it right there!" Cam a loud shout from behind one of the robots. It moved out of the way to allow an even stranger robot to get by. This resembled Elvis, right down to the pompadour hair style. He was traveling on two wheels attached to his hand and feet. When he stopped they were pulled to his back with some kind of mechanism they couldn't see. He stood hands crossed staring at them.

Marle leaned over so that Crono and Lucca could hear her. "Who the heck is this nut ball?"

As if on cue one of the robots spoke. "The MAN!"

The MAN spread his arms out in acceptance. "Like, thanks for the intro babe!"

"The MAN!"

The MAN turned to address the humans. "You lowlifes can call me Johnny. Now listen up. Part of the old highway leads through these ruins." Johnny grins at them. "Think you can beat me in a race? Use that Jet Bike over there, and....don't chicken out, babe!" Then his face took on an all serious demeanor. "Do you know how to ride?"

Lucca looked up defiantly. "Of course we do!"

"Then get in and lets race!"

"Crono you drive."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm not good at driving."

Crono mumbles under his breath. "And I am?" The trio climb onto the Jet Bike, Crono fired it up and they waited for the signal to go. Johnny had already changed back to his motorcycle form and was also waiting.

One of the four robots stood between them and held up a red flag. "On your marks, get set, and GO!" The robot dropped the flag and they both took off at breakneck speeds.

The one saving grace for this track was that it was a strait stretch of road. The problems were not only was it littered with debris, Johnny was also slamming into them at any opportunity he got. Their speeds were also perfectly even, the race would only end in a draw. "Crono!" Lucca cried over the wind. "Press the blinking yellow button!"

"Why!?"

"That's the tubo booster! It will give you a burst of speed!" She looked forward then back. "Use it now! Were about to reach the end of the track!"

"Here goes nothing!" Crono pressed the button, and the engines shot out a burst of fire. The Jet Bike sped up and knocked Johnny over as it crossed the finish line just ahead of him. Then the bikes engines died and it came to a jerky stop. They piled out of the vehicle, Marle looking a little green and waited for Johnny to catch up.

Driving up Johnny reverted back to his bipedal form. "You beat me? I don't get!" He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Ah well! You can challenge me anytime. We'll ride the wind, babe!"

They waved to Johnny and walked out of the lab, then Crono stopped. "Why does he keep calling me BABE?"

Lucca fought back a laugh. "Maybe he likes you." Marle giggled back.

"Yuk!" Crono glared at Lucca who was still trying not to laugh. "How far to Proto Dome?"

"According to the computer it should be south of the factory over there." Lucca pointed to a large building belching smoke into the sky.

"How far south?"

"Bout a kilometer."

Marle blinked. "How far is a kilometer?"

"Less than a mile I think." Crono said.

"Close enough." Replied Lucca.

"Well then let's go." Marle grabbed Crono and Lucca by the arm and started to drag them in the Dome's direction.

The dome they came to was in rather good condition, few cracks on the outside and none of the windows were busted, though you still couldn't see through them because they were so filthy. However the inside was in horrible shape. Like the others the floors were broken and the supports showed signs of imminent collapse. They couldn't see the back of the dome because there was a turn in the path. They walked into the room and found an Enertron in the left corner ans another walkway to the right.

Lucca stretched. "Might be a good idea to use that thing." She pointed at the Enertron.

Marle sighed. "I hat the way it makes me feel."

"But she does make a good point. Who knows when we will have time to rest."

In agreement the stepped into the Enertron and flipped it on. The familiar electric sensation passed through their muscles removing the aches. Stepping out the fought off the hunger pains caused by the machine. Lucca looked back at it. "I would still love to know how they did that."

"Did what?" Marle asked.

"Make the Enertron. By all logic it shouldn't be able to do what it does."

"Does it really matter?" Crono asked. "It does it, isn't that enough for now?"

"I suppose." Just then three weird octopuse shaped robots dropped on them from the rafters. "Not more robots!" Lucca whipped out her pistol and fired at the eye of one of them. It exploded taking one of the others with it. The third crono cut in half. Four more dropped down only the meet the same fate from a volly of arrows from Marle's crossbow.

Marle was able to salvage her arrows from the battle, and she proceded to complain while collecting them. "I hate robots! They don't care for anything alive."

They took the walkway on the right side of the room and through the doorway at the end. Through the door they found a square control room with another door at the other end. But what caught their attention was sitting in the center of the room. A humanoid robot sat there, covered in a thick layer of dust and a thin coating of rust. It was about six feet tall and as broad and the three of them combined. It had a dome shaped head and bulky arms and legs. It's eyes were Green light bulbs, except they were burnt out now.

Marle walked up and looked at it. "Wh, what's this?"

Lucca ran over and examined the robot from top to bottom. "It's in bad shape... But it appears to be a humanoid robot!" Lucca squeals with joy. "Incredible!" She looks at it one more time. "I think I can fix it."

Crono looked skeptical, but Marle just looked scared. "What?! It might attack us!"

"I'll make sure it won't. Machines aren't capable of evil......humans make them that way." Lucca looked sadly at the wrecked machine.

"Lucca, you.....pity them don't you?"

"Lucca has always had an empathy for machines."

"Let me get to work now." They nodded and moved out of her way.

As Lucca worked Marle and Crono explored the room. As Crono was checking out a control panel Marle pulled on the door in the back. "The door won't budge."

"The panels don't work either." Crono sighed and sat down next to the wall. "Guess all we can do is wait."

"I guess your right." Marle also sighed and sat down next to Crono. They must have fallen asleep because next thing they knew Lucca was shaking them.

"I'm done now." Marle and Crono get up and watch as Lucca flips a switch. "I'm going to give it some juice." As the power surges through the robot it twitches and shoots sparks from it's joints. The robot stood up shooting more sparks, and it's green eyes light up.

"........."

"Good morning!" Marle cries.

"Mo.....Good Morning, mistress. What is your command?"

"I'm not your mistress. I'm Marle!" She points to Crono. "And this is Crono! And Lucca." She points at Lucca. "She fixed you."

The robot tuns to Lucca and takes a deep bow. "Understood. Madam Lucca fixed me."

"Just Lucca will do."

The robot shakes his head. "Impossible. That would be rude."

Lucca scratches her head. "Look, I hate formal titles!" She looks toward the others. "Don't you agree Marle?"

She laughs into her hand. "Hate em!"

Soft beeps and hums are heard from the robot. "I understand, Lucca."

"All right! Now what's your name?"

The robot whurrs in confusion. "Name? Ah, my serial number. It is R-66Y."

"R-66Y? Cool"

"Cool? Please specify."

Marle curls her lip in disgust. "No! That won't do at all!" She looks to Crono. "Come on Crono, let's give him a better name!"

Crono thinks for a moment before speaking. "Well he is a robot so why not just Robo for short?"

"Robo....Robo....that's perfect!" She turns to the robot. "Your new name is Robo, okay?"

More beeps and whurrs are heard. "I am.....Robo. Data storage complete." Robo bangs his chest. "I am Robo."

Lucca and Marle giggle at this, and Crono just smiles. Lucca adjusts he glasses yet again before speaking. "Hey Robo, why aren't there any people here?"

Robo glances around the room, distress is apparent in his eyes. "What......what happened here? There WERE many humans and others of my kind in this dome."

"I think something awful happened here." Lucca said with her eyes downcast.

"It would appear so..... But how is it you survived?"

"We came through a time warp from the year 1000."

"So time travel is possible." He replied while beeping.

"Yes but don't ask us how."

"Crono's right even we don't know how it happened. While we were exploring Arris Dome we learned there was a gate here." Marle said.

Lucca also spoke up. "We found you when we came looking for the gate!"

"But the door to the inner chambers is locked, so we're out of luck."

Robo walks up to the doorway and examines the locking mechanism. "The power is off." Turning back he poins to the control panel. "If we go to the factory up north, I can pass through the security and activate this dome's generator."

Marle gazed at him. "You'd do that for us?"

"You reapaired me. Now it's my turn to help you."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Robo put up his hands to stop them. "The generator won't run for long, so someone must stay behind to open the door while the power's on."

Crono looked at the others. "But who will stay?"

Lucca raised her hand. "I will stay."

Marle stared dumfoundly at her. "Why?"

"Crono, you need Marle more than you do me. She can heal your wounds should you get hurt. I can't. I'll handle things here."

"Thanks Lucca." Crono motiond to Marle and Robo. "Let's go!"

To be continued.....

Sorry for the delay, but these things happen. Reviews please. I won't post another chapter without them. I like to know people read my stuff.


End file.
